Secret Admirer
by chachajoa
Summary: Jeon Jungkook yang selalu acuh dengan keadaan sekitar dan lebih memilih untuk sibuk dengan beberapa program kerja organisasi jurusannya. Kim Taehyung yang diam-diam selalu memperhatikan pemuda introvert beda jurusan yang telah mencuri perhatiannya sejak awal memasuki universitas. / Boys x Boys / Vkook or Taekook / Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung / AU!
1. Chapter 01

Helaan napas panjang terdengar berasal dari seorang _namja_ yang tengah menduduki meja di salah satu sudut ruangan organisasi. Jungkook – _namja_ yang menduduki meja di salah satu sudut ruang organisasi– sibuk memainkan bolpoin ditangan kanannya dengan mata yang tetap fokus pada beberapa lembar formulir dihadapannya. Dia tengah merekap data diri peserta yang mengikuti program sertifikasi –salah satu program kerja organisasi jurusannya–. Yap, dia merupakan staff divisi sekretaris pada kepanitian kali ini. Benda kecil berlogo apel tergigit –ponsel– yang sedari tadi dianggurkannya kini berbunyi tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Dengan malas Jungkook meraih ponselnya dan membuka sebuah aplikasi _chat_ untuk melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Tertera nama Jisoo- _hyung_ –koordinator divisi sekretaris pada kepanitiaan program sertifikasi sekaligus _sunbae_ -nya–, kali ini helaan napas pendek yang terdengar. Dengan segera dia membuka pesan dari _sunbae_ -nya tersebut.

 **.**

 **Jisoo-** _ **hyung**_ : Jungkook- _ah_. Apa kau ke kampus?

 **Jungkook** : Tentu saja. _Wae_?

 **Jisoo-** _ **hyung**_ : Temui aku di depan ruang 304. Aku memegang beberapa data diri peserta yang perlu kau rekap untuk _progress_ yang kita sampaikan pada rapat nanti.

 **Jungkook** : Baiklah, aku akan kesana.

 **Jisoo-** _ **hyung**_ : Tunggu aku, aku baru saja sampai dan masih di parkiran, hehe.

 **Jungkook** : Baiklah.

 **.**

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Jisoo, Jungkook pun berdiri merapikan berkas-berkasnya dan memasang _earphone_ yang terhubung dengan ponselnya pada telinganya.

" _Hyung_ , aku tinggal dulu," pamit Jungkook pada Jin yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jin yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dan tetap fokus pada tugasnya.

"Menemui Jisoo- _hyung_."

"Ah, yasudah sana. Bilang ke Jisoo carikan aku tempat duduk, aku masih belum menyelesaikan tugasku."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, jika ada yang mencariku suruh tunggu disini aku tidak akan lama," ucap Jungkook sembari menutup pintu ruang organisasi dan berlari kecil menuju kelas Jisoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Secret Admirer**

 **Chapter 01**  
 **Genre: Drama, Romance**  
 **Cast: Kim Taehyung – Jeon Jungkook**  
 **Warning: Boys Love || typo**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Namja_ bersurai _dark brown_ itu tengah bersandar di depan salah satu ruang kuliah sembari bersenandung kecil dengan _earphone_ menyumpal telinganya dan juga jari-jari tangannya yang sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya.

"Jungkook- _ah_ ," panggil seorang _namja_ yang tengah berlari kecil kearahnya sembari membawa beberapa lembar kertas ukuran A4 serta beberapa lembar kertas portofolio.

" _Ne_? Ah, _sunbae_ apa yang mendaftar sudah banyak?" tanya Jungkook – _namja_ bersurai _dark brown_ yang tengah bersandar didepan salah satu ruang kuliah– sembari menerima lembaran kertas ukuran A4 yang dibawa oleh _sunbae_ -nya tadi.

"Hampir mencapai target, semangat Jungkook- _ah_ ," jawab sang _sunbae_ sembari mengangkat tangannya meninju udara. "Dan satu lagi, jangan memanggilku _sunbae_. Astaga, bahkan kita sering satu divisi dalam setiap kepanitiaan," lanjutnya.

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu Jisoo- _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook terkekeh. "Ah, sepertinya itu akan sangat aneh," lanjutnya masih dengan kekehan khas yang menunjukkan gigi kelincinya. Padahal dia sebenarnya tahu, tidak akan ada yang aneh dengan panggilan ' _hyung_ ', Jungkook memang suka menggoda Jisoo dengan memanggilnya ' _sunbae_ ', hanya karena dia ingin melihat Jisoo marah. Yah, kalian tau kan jika Jisoo tidak pernah bisa marah pada Jungkook yang notabene-nya merupakan _hoobae_ tersayangnya, paling tidak Jisoo hanya kesal.

"Yak, itu akan lebih baik daripada kau memanggilku ' _sunbae_ '," jawab Jisoo kesal sembari memukul kepala Jungkook dengan beberapa kertas portofolio yang dibawanya.

"Aku tahu tugasmu itu berharga sampai kau tak sempat tidur untuk mengerjakannya, jadi jangan gunakan untuk memukul kepalaku _eoh_ ," ejek Jungkook. "Ah ya, tolong carikan tempat duduk untuk Jin- _hyung_. Dia masih di ruang organisasi untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sampai jumpa _sunbae_ , aku menyayangimu."

"Yak, jangan menemuiku lagi Jeon," teriak Jisoo pada Jungkook yang tengah berlari kecil menjauhi ruang kuliah Jisoo.

"Kenapa kau meneriaki-ku _eoh_?" sahut salah seorang _namja_ yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ah, kalian mengagetkanku," Jisoo reflek memegang dadanya saat menemukan dua sosok bertubuh tinggi dibelakangnya.

"Yak, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ucap _namja_ yang menyahuti teriakan Jisoo.

"Ulah adikmu Jeon," jawab Jisoo acuh sembari meninggalkan dua sosok menjulang yang menunjukkan wajah bingungnya.

"Jungkook?" tanya si pemilik marga Jeon yang sedari tadi bertanya pada Jisoo.

"Yak, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia, Jeon Wonwoo?" Jisoo geram dengan sifat Wonwoo –teman sekelasnya– yang satu ini, sifat yang akan bertanya dan tak berujung jika sudah menyangkut adik tersayang, padahal biasanya dia yang paling dingin diantara teman satu angkatannya.

"Aish, kenapa dia meninggalkanku jika ujungnya ke kelasku juga?" Yap, Jeon Wonwoo ditinggal oleh adiknya –Jeon Jungkook– saat berangkat kuliah.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Bukannya kau senang bisa berangkat berdua dengannya?" goda Jisoo sembari melirik salah satu _namja_ menjulang yang sedari tadi diam disebelah Wonwoo.

"Mingyu- _ya_ kenapa kau masih disini? Bukankah kau ada kelas?" tanya Wonwoo pada Mingyu – _namja_ menjulang yang sedari tadi diam disebalah Wonwoo– dan mengabaikan ucapan Jisoo.

"Bahkan Jungkook masih berkeliaran _hyung_ , kelasku masih jam satu siang," jawab Mingyu. Karena sebenarnya Mingyu satu angkatan dengan Jungkook.

"Lalu kenapa kau sudah datang? Bahkan ini masih jam sepuluh," tanya Wonwoo sembari melihat arloji yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Apa kau bodoh, Jeon? Bahkan aku sangat yakin kau mengancamnya jika dia tidak mau mengantarmu karena kelinci nakalmu itu meninggalkanmu demi tugas kepanitiaannya," sahut Jisoo berjalan melewati Wonwoo dan Mingyu untuk mengumpulkan tugasnya di meja dosen sebelum dosennya datang.

"Ah kau benar," balas Wonwoo sembari mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dari dalam tasnya dan meletakkannya di meja dosen. "Yasudah sana, kau ke ruang organisasi saja. Jungkook pasti mendekam disana," Wonwoo melirik Mingyu yang tengah asik bermain _game_ di ponselnya.

Tapi nihil, tak ada sahutan apa pun dari lawan bicaranya.

"Yak, jangan mengacuhkanku," Wonwoo menjitak kepala kekasihnya dengan geram. Tepat sekali, Mingyu merupakan kekasih Wonwoo, _hoobae_ Wonwoo, dan juga teman satu angkatan adik Wonwoo –Jeon Jungkook–.

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Wonwoo. "Baiklah _hyung_ , jangan terlalu sering marah, _ne_?" ucap Mingyu sembari mengacak surai _dark brown_ milik kekasihnya.

"Aku bukan pajangan," seseorang tengah berusaha mengacaukan momen manis mereka.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau sedang dalam periode, _hyung_ ," ucap Mingyu pada Jisoo sembari berlari menuju ruang organisasi sebelum kepalanya menjadi sasaran Jisoo mengamuk.

"Yak, dasar _hoobae_ tak tahu sopan santun," umpat Jisoo kesal dan membuat Wonwoo terkekeh disampingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya ringan sembari bersenandung kecil. Getaran pada ponsel disusul oleh suara _ringtone_ menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak. Ia menatap layar ponselnya.

 **Namjoon-** _ **hyung is calling**_ **...**

Dengan segera ia menggeser gambar gagang telepon berwarna hijau pada layar ponselnya, sebelum telinganya panas akibat omelan Namjoon –si penelepon yang merupakan ketua organisasi jurusan–.

 **.**

 **Jungkook** : _Yeoboseo_?

 **Namjoon-** _ **hyung**_ :Jungkook- _ah_ , kau dimana?

 **Jungkook** :Di lantai tiga, mau ke ruang organisasi _hyung_ , _wae_?

 **Namjoon-** _ **hyung**_ :Cepat, ku tunggu.

 **Jungkook** : _Ne_.

 **.**

Jungkook mematikan sambungannya dengan Namjoon dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang organisasi.

Jungkook membuka pintu ruang organisasi dan menampakkan sosok Namjoon tengah duduk manis di meja yang tadi sempat Jungkook duduki.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook _to the point_ dan berjalan ke arah Namjoon.

"Aku mendapat undangan dari organisasi fakultas, katanya disuruh kirim minimal dua mahasiswa yang tergabung dalam organisasi jurusan untuk berpartisipasi menjadi peserta pada salah satu program kerja mereka," jawab Namjoon sembari menyerahkan lembaran yang sedari tadi dipegang kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook membaca setiap kalimat yang tertera pada lembaran tersebut.

"Satu sesi dua hari berturut-turut, dan ini ada dua sesi," gumam Jungkook pelan. "Apa aku harus mengikuti dua sesi ini?" tanya Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya yang tetep fokus membaca setiap kalimat.

" _Ani_ , kau hanya akan mengikuti satu sesi. Maka dari itu mereka meminta minimal dua mahasiswa, maksudnya yang satu untuk mengikuti sesi pertama dan yang lainnya untuk mengikuti sesi kedua," jelas Namjoon.

"Apa aku bisa memilih sesi?" tanya Jungkook –lagi–.

"Ah aku lupa tidak menanyakan itu," Namjoon menepuk dahinya keras. "Aw~".

"Lalu aku harus bertanya pada siapa?"

"Ah ya, tadi ada perwakilan organisasi fakultas yang kesini dan katanya mau kembali lagi untuk memberikan formulirnya. Nanti coba aku tanyakan."

Jungkook meletakkan kertas yang diberikan oleh Jisoo di mejanya. Dan berjalan menuju mading untuk menempelkan surat undangan dari organisasi fakultas yang baru saja selesai dibacanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Namjoon mengambil tumpukan kertas yang diletakkan Jungkook.

"Kertas," jawab Jungkook sekenannya.

"Tak jauh beda dengan si sulung," gumam Namjoon pelan sembari membaca tumpukan kertas ditangannya.

"Aku mendengarmu, _hyung_ ," Jungkook kembali menuju meja dimana Namjoon berada. "Minggir, kembalilah ke singgasanamu. Aku akan merekap semuanya sebelum jam kuliahku dimulai," usir Jungkook.

Namjoon berdiri setelah meletakkan kembali tumpukan kertas pada tempatnya dan berjalan menuju mejanya yang berada di sebelah Jungkook. Sebenarnya meja yang sering ditempati Jungkook merupakan meja sang wakil ketua organisasi jurusan –Kim Seokjin–, hanya saja Jungkook telah diberikan kepercayaan dari si pemilik untuk merawatnya dan membiarkan dirinya untuk berkeliaran dari meja satu ke meja yang lain. Seperti tadi pagi, bahkan Jungkook menemukan Jin tengah sibuk dengan tugasnya di meja milik sang ketua padahal mejanya kosong. Yap, Jin memang terlampau sayang dengan Jungkook dan sudah menganggap Jungkook seperti adiknya. Dia bahkan tahu Jungkook akan datang pagi hari ini untuk menyelesaikan tugas kepanitiaannya.

"Kau tidak ada kelas, _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook pada Namjoon yang tengah bersiap untuk menyelami alam mimpi.

"Sudah, tadi pagi."

"Ah, jadwal semester akhir memang tak sepadat semester awal-awal," Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

"Hm."

Baru saja Jungkook ingin membuka laci mejanya untuk mengambil bolpoin, kalau saja pandangannya tak teralihkan oleh suara gaduh yang ia yakin berasal dari depan pintu ruang organisasi.

" _Annyeong_ ," teriakan dari arah pintu membuat suasana menjadi 'sedikit' ribut.

"Yak, suara kalian menggangguku," teriak Namjoon pada dua mahasiswa yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Ah, ada Namjoon- _hyung_ ," ucap salah satu dari keduanya yang memiliki tinggi badan menjulang –Kim Mingyu, kekasih Jeon Wonwoo–. "Ku kira hanya ada Jungkook," lanjutnya.

" _Hyung_ , kita mau _war._ Kau ikut tidak?" tanya _namja_ manis disebelah Mingyu yang juga merupakan teman satu angkatan Jungkook –Bambam– dengan wajah tanpa dosa-nya.

"Bodoamat, _war_ saja berdua. Aku mau tidur, ngantuk habis kuliah pagi," balas Namjoon yang kembali meletakkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi singgasananya.

"Kurang seru."

"Lagian kenapa kalian datang jam segini? Bukannya kita kelas masih jam satu siang," tanya Jungkook heran.

"Kelakuanmu," jawab Mingyu sekenannya.

"Kelakuan Mingyu," jawab Bambam yang mengikuti gaya Mingyu.

Jungkook yang mengerti hanya terkekeh kecil sembari menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Yap, Jungkook tahu Mingyu pasti disuruh Wonwoo –kakak Jungkook– untuk mengantarnya. Dan Jungkook juga tahu Bambam akan dipaksa Mingyu untuk menemaninya datang pagi.

Kini hanya terdengar teriakan Mingyu dan Bambam yang tengah fokus bermain _game_ hingga terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang dapat mengalihkan pandangan mereka, kecuali Namjoon yang tengah berusaha memasuki alam mimpinya.

"Gyu, buka," Bambam memerintah Mingyu yang kebetulan duduk di meja yang paling dekat pintu.

" _Nuguseyo_?" tanya Mingyu sembari membukakan pintu untuk melihat wajah si pengetuk pintu.

"Kim Taehyung dari organisasi fakultas, ketua organisasi jurusan ada?" samar-samar terdengar suara si pengetuk pintu yang ternyata bernama Kim Taehyung.

"Ah sebentar, _ne_. Masuklah." Mingyu berjalan menuju meja Namjoon.

" _Hyung_ , ada yang mencarimu. Dia bilang dari organisasi fakultas," Mingyu menggoyangkan lengan Namjoon pelan.

"Ah, sepertinya aku memang tidak diizinkan untuk tidur saat ini," gumam Namjoon sembari beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan untuk menemui Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ , jangan lupa tanyakan mengenai sesi," Jungkook mengingatkan Namjoon saat melewati mejanya.

"Sesi apa?" tanya Bambam yang ternyata mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Cek mading saja, ku harap kalian berminat mengikutinya," jawab Jungkook sekenannya.

Mingyu dan Bambam hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. "Semoga," sahut keduanya dan kembali fokus pada ponsel masing-masing.

Jungkook mendengus kecil melihat tingkah keduanya dan mengambil bolpoin di laci yang tadi ingin dibukanya. Jungkook menemukan tiga buah bolpoin dan juga...

Satu bungkus roti dengan selai cokelat dan satu kotak susu rasa pisang. Dan tidak lupa, _sticky note_ yang selalu tertempel pada bagian kemasan.

Jungkook mengambil _sticky note_ yang tertempel pada kemasan.

 **.**

Aku bahkan sangat yakin kau belum sempat sarapan karena datang di pagi hari. Ku harap roti dan susu ini dapat membantumu agar tidak sakit.  
Jangan terlalu lelah, jaga kesehatanmu.

Your love,  
Alien yang diutus turun ke bumi.

 **.**

"Kau masih sering mendapatkannya, Kook?" tanya Mingyu yang masih tetap fokus dengan ponselnya dan sesekali melirik kearah Jungkook.

"Kau masih tidak memiliki pandangan siapa dia?" tanya Bambam menatap Jungkook sebentar dan kembali fokus pada ponselnya. Yap, Mingyu dan Bambam memang sudah tahu mengenai berbagai makanan beserta _sticky note_ yang hampir setiap hari diterima oleh Jungkook. Bahkan seluruh penghuni ruang organisasi pun mengetahuinya, termasuk Namjoon.

Jungkook menggedikkan bahunya pelan dan menyimpan _sticky note_ yang baru saja ia baca ke dalam kotak yang sengaja ia letakkan di dalam lacinya untuk menyimpan seluruh _sticky note_ pemberian seseorang yang tidak ia ketahui siapa. "Entahlah, aku tak pernah tahu siapa yang meletakkannya di mejaku maupun di laci mejaku."

"Wah sungguh bahagianya memiliki _secret admirer_ ," ucap Bambam sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki dan meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Sepertinya sudah selesai _war_.

"Tapi terkadang ngeri sih," sahut Mingyu sembari mengeluarkan _charger_ dari tas-nya. Sepertinya _war_ selesai karena ponsel Mingyu _low-bat_. "Memangnya sudah berapa banyak?" tanya Mingyu pada Jungkook yang kini sibuk menghitung _sticky note_ yang ia simpan di dalam kotak.

"Empat puluh lima," jawab Jungkook yang kini menutup kotak berisi kertas kecil warna-warni dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam laci.

Jungkook mulai fokus pada kertas formulir dan juga _laptop_ -nya. Mengetikkan beberapa nama beserta beberapa data diri lainnya pada kolom-kolom yang telah dibuatnya pada hari pertama pendaftaran peserta program sertifikasi dibuka. Sesekali menggigit roti serta menyeruput susu yang baru saja ia terima. Jungkook tidak terlihat khawatir dengan adanya racun dan sebagainya pada makanan yang diberi oleh seseorang yang tidak diketahuinya, ia sangat yakin si pemberi merupakan orang yang sangat baik karena telah memperhatikan kesehatannya.

Pintu ruang organisasi terbuka menampilkan sosok Namjoon dan juga seseorang yang belum Jungkook kenal. Jungkook melirik sekilas dan kembali fokus pada _laptop_ dan juga tumpukan kertas formulir. Namjoon berjalan ke arah meja miliknya.

"Bam, minggir. Pindah ke kursi kosong lainnya," Namjoon mengusir Bambam yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi Namjoon.

"Tae, kemarilah," panggil Namjoon pada sosok yang masih setia berdiri di ambang pintu setelah Bambam bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Mingyu yang baru saja menyelami mimpinya disebuah karpet yang memang digelar di sudut ruangan tak jauh dari pintu.

Sosok _namja_ yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu pun berjalan menghampiri Namjoon, dan mendaratan pantatnya pada kursi yang sempat diduduki oleh Bambam.

"Kook- _ah_ ," Namjoon menoleh pada Jungkook yang masih sibuk disebelahnya.

" _Wae_?" balas Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada laptop.

"Kau mau sesi berapa?" tanya Namjoon sembari memegang tiga lembar kertas ditangannya.

"Apa boleh memilih?" Jungkook menatap Namjoon dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Hm, satu formulir sesi pertama, dan dua formulir sesi kedua," balas Namjoon sembari menunjukkan kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Hanya tiga?"

"Kuota terbatas."

Jungkook menganggukkan kepala pelan tanda mengerti, "lalu yang dua?"

"Mereka," telunjuk Namjoon mengarah pada dua bocah yang tengah berbaring menjelajahi alam mimpi masing-masing.

" _Mwo_? Kau telah mendapatkan persetujuannya?" tanya Jungkook tak percaya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Namjoon bangga. Tentu saja bangga, meminta Mingyu dan Bambam untuk mengikuti program pelatihan –salah satu program kerja organisasi fakultas– akan sangat mustahil. Mereka termasuk mahasiswa termalas diangkatan Jungkook, asal kalian tahu.

"Yasudah, aku yang sesi satu saja," putus Jungkook santai.

" _Wae_?" tanya Namjoon heran. Pada umumnya mereka akan berebut mencari teman agar tidak kesepian saat program pelatihan berlangsung, karena menurut mahasiswa akan sangat membosankan saat pemateri menjelaskan. Tapi tidak dengan Jungkook.

"Aku tak ingin mereka berpisah, tentu saja," jawab Jungkook sekenannya dan kembali fokus pada layar di depannya.

"Kau sesi berapa?" tanya Namjoon pada sosok yang tengah duduk di depannya.

"Aku sesi satu," suara bariton terdengar berasal dari sosok di depan Namjoon.

"Mengapa tak ikut kepanitiaan saja? Bukankah kau juga anggota organisasi fakultas?" tanya Namjoon yang kini tengah mengisi formulir untuk melengkapi data diri Mingyu dan Bambam. Kenapa Jungkook tidak sekalian? Namjoon tahu Jungkook bukan pemalas macam dua bocah yang kini menjelajahi alam mimpi masing-masing.

"Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan sertifikat peserta bukan panitia," jawab _namja_ pemilik suara bariton tadi. Namjoon terkekeh mendengar jawaban lawan bicaranya.

"Kook, apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Namjoon pada Jungkook yang masih fokus pada layar dihadapannya.

"Kurang satu."

"Isi ini setelah kau selesai," Namjoon meletakkan formulir di meja Jungkook. Jungkook hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Ah, akhirnya," Jungkook menghela napas panjang beberapa menit setelahnya, mengambil kotak susu yang isinya tinggal setengah dan menyeruputnya kembali.

Jungkook menutup _laptop_ -nya dan mengambil lembaran yang baru saja diberikan oleh Namjoon. Membacanya sebentar, kemudian mengambil bolpoin untuk mengisi data dirinya.

Namjoon menatap Taehyung yang sedari tadi tersenyum kecil dengan sepasang _earphone_ yang menyumpal telinganya dan juga ponsel yang menjadi pusat perhatian _namja_ dihadapannya.

"Kau sehat?" tanya Namjoon yang kini menatap Taehyung.

"Tentu saja," jawab Taehyung ringan sesekali terkekeh pelan.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Namjoon yang sepertinya benar-benar penasaran.

Taehyung menghadapkan layar ponselnya pada Namjoon dan membuat Namjoon mengangguk paham.

"Kau menyukai manga?" Yap, ternyata Taehyung sedang membaca cerita manga di ponselnya.

Taehyung mengangguk kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Namjoon.

"Ah kau tahu? Jungkook juga suka membaca cerita manga," Taehyung melirik Namjoon sekilas dan beralih melirik Jungkook yang masih sibuk mengisi data diri pada lembaran formulir di depannya.

"Benarkah?" sahut Taehyung seakan tak percaya dengan ucapan Namjoon. Dan Namjoon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Taehyung.

Jungkook menyerahkan formulir yang telah ia isi kepada Namjoon dan kembali duduk bersandar di kursinya dan berniat menghabiskan susu yang masih tersisa di hadapannya.

"Kau mendapatkannya lagi, Kook?" tanya Namjoon pada Jungkook. Dan sukses membuat Taehyung mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap dua orang di hadapannya.

" _Ne_ , sudah yang ke empat puluh lima," jawab Jungkook tersenyum bangga.

"Kau menghitungnya?"

"Tadi Mingyu bertanya, jadi aku menghitungnya." Jungkook berdiri membawa kotak susu beserta plastik roti keluar ruang organisasi untuk membuang sampah.

"Kau tahu? Terkadang Jin memintaku untuk meletakkannya," Namjoon bergumam pelan saat Jungkook sudah keluar ruangan sembari merapikan tiga formulir anggotanya dan menyerahkannya pada Taehyung.

Jungkook kembali memasuki ruangan dengan membawa map kertas di tangannya.

" _Hyung_ , titipan dari Mark- _hyung_. Katanya diambil besok," Jungkook menyerahkan map kertas kepada Namjoon.

"Kenapa tidak masuk sendiri?" tanya Namjoon heran.

"Buru-buru," jawab Jungkook persis dengan jawaban Mark yang sempat ia tanya. Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Baiklah, aku kembali ya _hyung_. Aku harus menyerahkan ini," pamit Taehyung sembari mengangkat formulir di tangannya.

"Ah, baiklah. Jika ada kekurangan, hubungi aku atau wakilku, _ne_?" ucap Namjoon berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tentu saja," balas Taehyung sekenannya. "Aku kembali dulu Jungkook- _ssi_ ," lanjutnya sembari membungkuk kecil kepada Jungkook.

"Ah ne, _sunbae_ ," salahkan otak Jungkook yang lupa dengan nama _namja_ dihadapan Namjoon itu dan membuatnya memanggil _namja_ itu dengan sebutan ' _sunbae_ '.

Namjoon terkekeh pelan, bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk bahu Jungkook pelan, "lain kali perhatikanlah sekitarmu, bahkan dia mahasiswa populer di fakultas dan kau tidak tau jika dia satu angkatan denganmu," Namjoon tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya.

Jungkook menunduk malu karena salah mengira bahwa Taehyung adalah _sunbae_ -nya, " _mian_ , aku baru tahu," tangannya terangkat menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal.

" _gwaenchanha_ , panggil Taehyung saja" sahut Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

Namjoon berjalan mengekori Taehyung menuju arah pintu.

"Kook, aku akan ke kantin. Apa kau pesan sesuatu?" Namjoon menoleh ke arah Jungkook.

" _Ani_ , aku masih kenyang," Jungkook membalas ucapan Namjoon tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya yang fokus pada ponsel di tangannya.

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup pelan. Jungkook masih fokus membaca cerita manga di ponselnya.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding yang menempel di salah satu sisi dinding ruangan. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 12.45 dan Jungkook berdiri dari kursinya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju dua bocah yang masih menyelami alam mimpinya.

Jungkook mennunduk, mengulurkan tangannya kearah kepala dua bocah tersebut, dan...

PLETAK~

"Iyaiya, ini bangun," ucap mereka seakan telah hafal dengan kebiasaan Jungkook yang selalu membangunkan mereka dengan jitakan penuh kasih sayang.

Mingyu dan Bambam bangkit dan keluar ruangan menuju kamar mandi hanya sekedar mencuci muka dan kembali lagi ke ruangan untuk mengambil tasnya.

Jungkook, Mingyu, dan Bambam berjalan menuju kelasnya. Kalian pasti ingat jika mereka ada jadwal kuliah jam satu siang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **to be continue**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Aku bener-bener gatau harus gimana ngatur tata letak _conversation_ pesan maupun telfon-nya, baru sadar kalo disini gaada _align right_ -nya haha. Dan berhubung ini tulisan perdanaku, yang bener-bener baru pertama kali nulis. Jadi, maafkan jika sangat banyak kekurangan. Saran kalian akan sangat membantu. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca.

sign,  
chachajoa


	2. Chapter 02

Jungkook memasuki _apartement_ yang sudah lebih dari satu tahun ini ditempatinya bersama sang kakak –Jeon Wonwoo–. Yap, Jungkook dan Wonwoo berasal dari Busan dan sekarang mereka tengah menjalani _study_ -nya di Seoul.

Jungkook mengganti _sneakers_ -nya dengan sandal rumah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sepi. Tapi di _basement_ saat memarkirkan mobilnya, ia melihat mobil Mingyu. Jungkook baru saja selesai rapat kepanitiaan, dan dengan seenaknya Mingyu yang menjabat staff divisi perizinan tidak hadir rapat tapi malah berada di _apartement_ -nya.

Jungkook berjalan menuju kamarnya. Meletakkan tas, mandi, mengganti pakaian, dan mengambil _charger_ ponselnya pada tas bagian samping untuk mengisi daya baterai pada ponselnya.

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak.

"Jungkook- _ah_ ," panggil seseorang yang berada di depan pintu kamar Jungkook

" _Ne_ , ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook dari dalam, ia tahu betul jika yang memanggilnya tak lain adalah kakaknya.

"Makan malam sudah siap, cepatlah keluar. Mingyu sudah selesai memasak," balas Wonwoo yang telah menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu kamar Jungkook.

" _Ne_ , tunggu aku."

Jungkook meletakkan ponsel yang telah terhubung dengan _charger_ -nya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan yang ternyata telah penuh dengan berbagai macam hidangan _ala_ Mingyu.

"Sepertinya kau cocok menjadi kakak iparku," ucap Jungkook yang membuat Mingyu tersenyum bangga. "Dengan begitu aku tidak akan kelaparan," lanjut Jungkook santai sembari memainkan sumpitnya.

"Yak, kau kira aku juru masakmu?" geram Mingyu yang mengundang kekehan pelan Wonwoo.

"Mungkin," Jungkook menjawab dengan mulut penuh nasi.

"Hentikan kebiasaan burukmu, Jeon," Wonwoo memperingatkan adiknya sembari menuang air putih ke gelas kosong di hadapannya. Setelah terisi setengah gelas, ia memberikannya pada Jungkook. Dan..

UHUKK~

Wonwoo memang mengetahui kebiasaan buruk adiknya yang selalu berbicara dengan mulut penuh makanan dan berujung tersedak. Ya walaupun Wonwoo sering mengumpat karena Jungkook memang sangat ceroboh.

Jungkook meminum air yang diberikan oleh kakaknya dan melanjutkan acara 'mari makan' yang sempat tertunda.

" _Hyung_ , aku pulang dulu, _ne_?" pamit Mingyu pada Wonwoo setelah mereka bertiga menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan juga membersihkan bekas-bekas alat makan yang mereka gunakan.

"Hati-hati, kabari jika sudah sampai."

"Tentu saja," Mingyu mengacak surai _dark brown_ milik Wonwoo sembari mengecupnya sekilas.

"Kook, aku pulang," teriak Mingyu saat melewati pintu kamar Jungkook.

" _Ne_ , jangan mengantuk sebelum sampai rumah. Hubungi Wonwoo- _hyung_ setelah sampai rumah," Jungkook menyembulkan kepalanya pada pintu kamarnya. Dan mendapat anggukan mantap dari Mingyu.

" _Hyung_ , cepat tidur," teriak Jungkook setelah mendengar suara pintu _apartement_ -nya tertutup.

" _Ne_ , kau juga," sahut Wonwoo. "Aku ada kelas pagi," lanjutnya sembari mematikan lampu ruang tengah dengan lampu yang lebih redup sebelum memasuki kamarnya.

Jungkook mengangguk walaupun pada kenyataannya Wonwoo tak dapat melihat anggukannya di dalam kamar.

Sebuah notifikasi muncul di ponsel Jungkook.

 _ **Message from**_ **+82107959******

Alis Jungkook sedikit mengernyit. Dengan rasa penasaran, ia pun membuka notifikasi dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya.

 **.**

Bagaimana harimu? Pasti melelahkan. Aku senang melihatmu menghabiskan roti dan susu tadi. Segera istirahat. _Jalja_ , _bunny_.

Your love,  
Alien yang diutus turun ke bumi.

 **.**

Jungkook tersenyum kecil setelah membaca pesan singkat yang ternyata dari si Alien, meletakkan ponselnya di nakas, dan segera beranjak menuju kasur miliknya. Walaupun si Alien sudah sering mengiriminya berbagai makanan dan juga _sticky note_ , tapi baru kali ini si Alien itu mengiriminya pesan pada ponselnya.

'Melihat? Perasaan aku selalu makan di dalam ruangan. Ah sudahlah, berharap kau memang orang yang baik,' batin Jungkook sebelum memasuki alam mimpinya.

Saat awal menerima makanan dan juga _sticky note_ Jungkook memang acuh dan hanya menganggap si Alien adalah orang kurang kerjaan. Jungkook juga sempat takut jika di dalam makanannya terdapat racun dan sebagainya. Tapi, dengan entengnya Jin yang saat itu tengah berada di ruang organisasi bersama Jungkook, menawarkan diri untuk mencoba makanan yang diberikan oleh si Alien. Dan semakin lama, Jungkook merasa penasaran. Apalagi si Alien sangat memperhatikan kesehatan Jungkook. Jungkook merupakan orang yang sering kali lupa makan jika sudah sibuk, dan si Alien selalu mengiriminya makanan entah itu makanan ringan maupun makanan berat dan tidak lupa dengan _sticky note_ yang selalu tertempel pada kemasannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Secret Admirer**

 **Chapter 02**  
 **Genre: Drama, Romance**  
 **Cast: Kim Taehyung – Jeon Jungkook**  
 **Warning: Boys Love || typo**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari telah menampakkan dirinya. Sinarnya memaksa menerobos setiap celah gorden pada sebuah ruangan milik _namja_ kelinci yang kini masih sibuk bergelung dibawah selimut tebalnya.

"Kook- _ie_ ," panggil seorang _namja_ lain yang tengah berjalan menuju ranjang _namja_ kelinci, menyingkap kasar selimut yang menutupi seluru badan sang adik.

"Ngh~" lenguhan kecil tanda tak ingin diganggu keluar dari bibir sang adik yang sibuk membenarkan selimutnya agar kembali menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Yak, aku ada kelas pagi. Bangunlah. Kalau tidak, akan aku tinggal," Wonwoo memukul kaki Jungkook yang masih bermalas-malasan.

"Hm~ lima menit."

"Terserah kau saja. Jam setengah delapan aku berangkat, jika kau belum keluar kamar, aku tinggal," ancam Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka gorden ruangan tersebut dan melangkah keluar.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya setelah mendengar suara pintu kamarnya tertutup. Mengambil ponselnya di nakas.

 _ **Message from**_ **+82107959******

"Ah, sepertinya aku akan selalu mendapatkan pesan setelah ini," Jungkook mengetikkan sesuatu pada layar ponselnya untuk menyimpan nomor tersebut sesekali terkikik kecil.

 **.**

Selamat pagi, _bunny_. Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Jangan lupa sarapan, jangan seperti kemarin. Aku ada urusan sedikit pagi ini, jadi kemungkinan tidak bisa menjagamu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan.

Your Love,  
Alien yang diutus turun ke bumi.

 **.**

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang organisasi. Ia berpisah dengan Wonwoo saat di lantai dua. Jungkook menuju ruang organisasi, dan Wonwoo menuju ruang kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga.

Jungkook membuka pintu ruang organisasi dan menemukan Jin serta Namjoon yang sibuk dengan beberapa berkas di meja Namjoon.

"Selamat pagi, _hyung_ ," sapa Jungkook pada Jin serta Namjoon.

"Pagi, Kook- _ie_ ," sahut keduanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun.

"Itu apa, _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Dari akademik, revisi proposal," jawab Namjoon yang terlihat tengah membaca bagian yang terdapat beberapa coretan. "Padahal proposal yang sebelumnya dengan format yang sama, baik-baik saja. Lolos malah," gumam Namjoon yang terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Mungkin peraturan baru dan mendadak," Jin membalas gumaman Namjoon dengan santai dan tetap fokus pada layar _laptop_ di depannya. Meng _edit_ beberapa kata dengan teliti.

" _Hyung_ , tidak kelas?" Jungkook menarik kursi menghampiri Jin.

"Dosennya terlambat masuk 15 menit, jadi ya aku disini saja dulu," sahut Jin seolah tahu Jungkook bertanya padanya. "Kau sendiri tidak kelas?" tanya Jin.

"Nanti siang. Apa sekretaris organisasi belum datang?" tanya Jungkook yang sekarang mendaratkan pantatnya pada kursi yang ditariknya di samping Jin di hadapan Namjoon. Sesekali melihat layar _laptop_ Jin.

"Belum. Dan aku tak tahan ingin memperbaikinya," jawab Jin enteng. Yap, mana ada ketua dan wakil ketua organisasi sibuk merevisi proposal. Memang dasarnya Jin yang tidak sabaran.

"Jumlah peserta program sertifikasi sudah mencapai target, Kook?" tanya Namjoon yang kini meletakkan berkas-berkasnya di meja.

"Masih kurang," jawab Jungkook yang masih fokus membaca manga di ponselnya.

"Berapa?" giliran Jin mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jungkook.

"Lupa," Jungkook menjawab sekenannya.

"Yak, kemarikan catatanmu," Namjoon memerintah Jungkook untuk mengambil catatan hasil rekapan nama peserta program sertifikasi.

"Di laci, _hyung_."

"Ambilkan, Kook!"

Jungkook berdecak pelan, tapi ia tetap bangkit meletakkan ponselnya di meja Namjoon dan berjalan menuju mejanya. Membuka laci dan menemukannya –lagi–.

Jungkook mendapati kotak makan beserta _sticky note_ di atas mejanya. Ia segera membuka laci, mengambil beberapa kertas yang di minta oleh Namjoon.

" _Hyung_ , kalian tahu siapa?" Jungkook berjalan kearah kursi yang sempat di dudukinya dengan membawa beberapa lembar kertas dan juga kotak makan ditangannya.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Jin yang masih fokus pada deretan kalimat di _laptop_ -nya.

"Ini." Jungkook meletakkan kotak bekal di meja Namjoon dan menyerahkan lembaran kertas yang dibawanya ke tangan Namjoon.

" _Ani_ , tidak ada seorang pun yang masuk setelah kami," jawab Jin yang paham dengan maksud pertanyaan Jungkook.

Jungkook meraih _sticky note_ yang kali ini berwarna biru cerah.

 **.**

Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala, _eoh_? Kau bahkan mengabaikan isi pesanku dan memutuskan untuk tidak sarapan pagi ini.  
Padahal aku sudah mengatakan, pagi ini aku tidak bisa menjagamu.  
Makanlah, walau hanya itu yang bisa ku berikan. Ku harap bisa sedikit membantu aktivitasmu pagi ini.

Your love,  
Alien yang diutus turun ke bumi.

 **.**

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu," gumam Jungkook pelan sembari membuka kotak makan yang ternyata berisi beberapa potong telur gulung isi daging dan juga sayuran hijau sebagai hiasan yang menambah kesan menarik di dalamnya.

"Apa lagi kali ini?" tanya Jin melirik kotak makan yang Jungkook buka.

"Telur gulung isi daging," jawab Jungkook sembari mengambil sumpit yang terdapat di dalam kotak makan tersebut.

Jungkook menyuapkan satu potong ke dalam mulutnya. 'Enak,' pikirnya, dan kembali mengambil potongan yang lain.

" _Hyung_ , mau?" tanya Jungkook pada kedua _sunbae_ -nya yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Aku sudah makan," jawab Jin singkat.

"Aku baru saja makan sebelum kau datang," Namjoon menjawab sembari menunjukkan kotak makan kosong di mejanya.

"Ah pasti masakan Jin- _hyung_ ," sahut Jungkook yang dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya.

"Aku pergi dulu, _ne_. Sudah kurang sepuluh menit," Jin menutup _laptop_ -nya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang organisasi.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung merasakan getaran ponsel pada saku _hoodie_ -nya. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menemukan notifikasi sebuah pesan masuk diponselnya.

 _ **Message from**_ **Namjoon-** _ **hyung**_

Kedua alis Taehyung bertaut, 'kenapa Namjoon- _hyung_ tiba-tiba mengirimiku pesan,' pikir Taehyung yang heran saat melihat nama Namjoon pada ponselnya.

 **.**

 **Namjoon-** _ **hyung**_ :Sudah ku pastikan dia menghabiskannya.

 **Taehyung** : Ah terima kasih banyak, _hyung_.

 **.**

Taehyung terkekeh pelan dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya di saku _hoodie_ yang ia kenakan saat ini.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , apa kau sudah selesai?" seorang _namja_ dengan surai merah berjalan ke arah Taehyung.

" _Ne_ , sedikit lagi _hyung_ ," jawab Taehyung menempelkan sebuah _banner_ pada dinding ruang aula.

"Nah, selesai," Taehyung turun dari tangga yang ia gunakan untuk memasang _banner_ di ruangan tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Tae. Kau bahkan bukan panitia, tapi kau ikut sibuk," ucap _namja_ surai merah –Jung Hoseok–.

"Kau seperti tak mengenal Taehyung saja, _hyung_ ," sahut _namja_ berperawakan mungil yang datang bersama _namja_ bersurai _mint_ dengan kulit seputih salju.

"Ah, Jimin- _ah_ kau disini," Hoseok menyapa namja mungil yang ternyata bernama Jimin.

" _Ne_ , aku dan Yoongi- _hyung_ ingin mengajak kalian ke kantin," Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Yak, Yoongi- _ya_. Kau panitia, kenapa tidak membantu sama sekali?" tanya Hoseok kesal.

"Sudah diwakili Taehyung," jawab Yoongi –namja bersurai _mint_ dengan kulit seputih salju– santai.

"Sudahlah, ayo ke kantin," Taehyung menyela sebelum terjadi perang dunia ke tiga di dalam aula yang nantinya akan digunakan sebagai tempat program kerja organisasi fakultas.

 **.**

 **.**

Suara ribut terdengar dari luar pintu ruang organisasi. Semua yang sering menjadi penghuni ruang organisasi –termasuk Jungkook yang tengah terlelap di karpet ruangan tersebut– bahkan sudah hafal siapa yang akan menyembulkan kepala setelah suara ribut itu berhenti.

" _Hyung_ , kau melihat Jungkook?" tanya Mingyu yang berjalan menuju meja Namjoon tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada karpet yang kini berpenghuni.

Bambam yang menyadari pun hanya tertawa kecil sembari melepaskan sepatunya, berjalan dan duduk di karpet –tepatnya di sebelah Jungkook yang tengah terlelap–.

Namjoon yang ditanya Mingyu bukannya menjawab tapi malah tertawa keras. "Apa kau tidak melihat seonggok manusia yang kau cari tengah terlelap disana?" Namjoon menunjuk kearah karpet ruangan.

Mingyu mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Namjoon, "apa sudah dari tadi?" tanya Mingyu pada Namjoon.

Namjoon mengangguk, "dua jam."

"Dia disini dari pagi, _hyung_?" kini Bambam yang bersuara. Namjoon kembali mengangguk. Yang benar saja, sekarang masih jam sepuluh dan Jungkook tidur sudah dua jam. Itu artinya Jungkook disini dari pagi –bodoh–.

"Dia sudah makan?" Mingyu berjalan kearah Jungkook dan Bambam.

"Jangan khawatir mengenai asupan makan Jungkook. Sudah pasti terjamin dengan Alien-nya."

Pergerakan kecil Jungkook dirasakan Bambam pada kakinya yang sekarang dijadikan guling oleh _namja_ kelinci yang tengah terlelap di sebelahnya.

"Kook- _ie_ bangun, ayo _war_ ," ucap Bambam menggoyangkan sedikit lengan Jungkook.

"Hm~" hanya lenguhan malas yang diterima oleh Bambam.

"Ish, dasar kebo."

"Aku kelinci, tahu." Jungkook mengucek matanya dan menguap beberapa kali.

"Ayo _war_ ," Bambam masih pada pendiriannya.

"Tidak, aku mau ke kantin saja. Mau ikut, tidak?" Jungkook bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Katanya ke kantin, tapi malah masuk kamar mandi," Bambam yang mengikuti Jungkook bersama Mingyu hanya mendengus pelan.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau ke kamar mandi dulu? Tahu begitu aku menunggumu di depan ruang organisasi," Bambam mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau kira aku akan ke kantin dengan muka bantal?"

"Kau selalu saja menang, kapan aku menangnya?" tanya Bambam tak terima dengan jawaban Jungkook yang justru bertanya balik padanya.

"Mungkin saat kau bersama Jackson- _hyung_ dengan memasang wajah seperti itu, pasti kau akan menang," sahut Mingyu yang diikuti suara kekehan Jungkook. Dan membuat Bambam semakin memajukan bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau ingin apa?" tanya Jungkook saat mereka sampai di kantin.

"Kau mentraktir kita?" Bambam menyahutinya penuh semangat.

"Kata siapa?" tanya Jungkook, "aku hanya bertanya," lanjutnya sembari membaca tulisan berbagai macam menu yang ada di depannya dan mengacuhkan Bambam yang semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yak," hampir saja Bambam melayangkan pukulannya pada kepala Jungkook.

"Sudahlah, aku yang mentraktir," suara Mingyu menginterupsi keduanya.

"Ini kalimat yang ku tunggu dari tadi," ucap Jungkook menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

Bambam? Dia sudah dibarisan paling depan memesan makanannya, entah bagaimana caranya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah gigi kelincimu," Taehyung mendesah pelan sembari memperhatikan seseorang yang menjadi objeknya semenjak orang itu memasuki kantin bersama dua temannya dan berdiri disalah satu _stand_ yang menjual makanan.

" _Wae_?" Jimin bertanya pada Taehyung yang tengah tersenyum kecil.

" _Ani_ ," Taehyung menampakkan cengiran khasnya.

"Aku duluan, _ne_?" pamit Taehyung dan berlari tanpa menunggu persetujuan ketiga temannya yang tengah memandang aneh ke arahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook memasuki ruang organisasi bersama Bambam dan juga Mingyu. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa roti di tangannya. Kenapa hanya roti? Astaga, bahkan masing-masing dari mereka telah menghabiskan satu porsi _chicken cutlets_ saat di kantin. Keheningan terasa saat mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut. Bagaimana tidak hening? Namjoon si penghuni satu-satunya tengah terlelap di karpet ruangan.

Jungkook berjalan kearah mejanya berniat mengambil ponsel yang ia tinggalkan diatas meja miliknya. Pupil Jungkook sedikit melebar saat menemukan tiga botol air mineral dengan _sticky note_ tertempel di salah satu botol tersebut di sebelah ponselnya.

 **.**

Minumlah, aku yakin kau dan dua sahabatmu itu tidak akan membeli minuman. Berbagilah dengan mereka, aku tahu hanya mereka sahabatmu, mereka sangat baik walaupun 'sedikit' berisik.  
Ah ya, jangan ceroboh dengan meninggalkan ponselmu di meja. Bahkan ponselmu bisa hilang kapan saja, simpan dengan baik. Karena mendapatkan kontakmu adalah hal yang paling susah, asal kau tau.

Your love,  
Alien yang diutus turun ke bumi.

 **.**

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, memasukkan _sticky note_ merah ke dalam laci, memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Dan berjalan ke arah karpet ruangan –dimana Bambam, Mingyu, dan Namjoon berada– dengan membawa rotimiliknya serta tiga botol air mineral.

Bambam dan Mingyu mengernyit heran saat menerima air mineral dari Jungkook.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari si Alien, dia menyuruhku berbagi dengan kalian," ucap Jungkook seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan kedua temannya, ah mungkin sahabat.

"Sepertinya dia orang yang sangat baik," sahut Bambam yang mendapat anggukan dari Jungkook serta Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

.

* * *

 _ **to be continue**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Taraaa, _to be continue_ dengan tidak elite-nya. Maafkan Joa yang terlambat _update_ , hehe. Saran kalian akan sangat membantu. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca serta memberikan _review_.

sign,  
chachajoa


	3. Chapter 03

Dengusan kesal berasal dari Bambam yang tengah fokus pada ponselnya sesekali menggigit kasar roti miliknya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Mingyu penasaran.

"Pasti kalian tidak membaca grup angkatan," jawab Bambam dan mendapat gelengan kecil dari Jungkook dan Mingyu.

"Kita kosong hari ini. Dosen minta hari pengganti," jelas Bambam yang sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya.

Jungkook yakin Bambam sedang mengetikkan banyak umpatan di grup angkatan mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Sia-sia mereka menghabiskan waktu di kampus jika ternyata kelasnya kosong.

"Kook- _ie_ , kau pulang jam berapa? Aku ada kelas pengganti," seseorang menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu ruang organisasi.

"Aku tidak jadi kelas. Kau kelas saja, aku menunggumu _hyung_ ," Jungkook menyahuti ucapan orang tersebut yang ternyata kakaknya.

" _Hyung_ , sudah makan?" tanya Mingyu sebelum kepala Wonwoo menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Ini mau ke kantin sama Jisoo sama Jin juga, mau ikut?" Wonwoo menawari Mingyu.

"Kau tidak mengajakku, _hyung_? Dasar kakak tidak berperasaan," sahut Jungkook sarkastik.

"Kau bahkan sudah makan banyak hari ini," balas Wonwoo tenang.

"Tapi aku masih lapar, _hyung_."

"Yak, bahkan roti itu masih ada di tanganmu dan kau bilang masih lapar."

Dengan segera Jungkook memasukkan _roti_ yang tersisa ke dalam mulut. "Sudah habis," ucap Jungkook dengan mulut penuh serta tangan terangkat menandakan ia tak memegang apa pun.

"Yak, Mingyu- _ya_ berikan dia minum," pekik Wonwoo yang masih berdiri di pintu dan hampir melompat kalau saja tak ingat membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menali sepatunya.

Mingyu menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh kekasihnya. Dan memberikan botol minuman Jungkook kepada pemiliknya.

UHUKK~

"Hhh, sudahlah. Ajak Bambam sekalian. Biarkan Namjoon menjaga ruangan," Wonwoo menghela napas lega saat Jungkook selesai meneguk habis air mineralnya.

" _Hyung_ , kau mentraktirku kan?" tanya Bambam dengan cengirannya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Wonwoo tersenyum, "Jungkook yang mentraktir," lanjutnya santai.

"Yak, _hyung_ ," Jungkook siap melayangkan protes.

"Sudah, jangan lama-lama sebelum aku berubah pikiran," dengan langkah cepat, ketiga _namja_ tersebut menyusul Wonwoo keluar ruangan. Mereka tahu jika Wonwoo berkata demikian pasti Wonwoo yang akan mentraktir mereka, karena hari ini bukan kali pertama mereka di traktir oleh Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya. Dan selang beberapa detik kemudian ia sedikit berjengkit saat mendengar notifikasi pada ponselnya.

 _ **Message from Little bunny**_

Kedua mata Taehyung sedikit melebar saat membaca notifikasi ponselnya. Yap, ini merupakan kali pertama Jungkook membalas pesan singkatnya.

 **.**

 **Taehyung** :Kau makan banyak hari ini, aku senang melihatnya. Your love, Alien yang diutus turun ke bumi.

 _ **Little bunny**_ :Aku sudah menyimpan kontakmu. Entah kenapa aku hanya ingin makan banyak hari ini. Terima kasih makanannya sangat enak, minumnya juga sudah habis kok.

 **Taehyung** :Benarkah? Ah kalau begitu aku akan lebih sering memberimu makanan.

 _ **Little bunny**_ :Itu akan sangat merepotkan.

 **Taehyung** :Tidak, selagi itu untukmu.

 **.**

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku _hoodie_ -nya dan kembali menatap seorang _namja_ yang tengah duduk di meja seberang, sibuk dengan ponselnya diantara lima orang _namja_ lainnya. Sesekali tersenyum menambah kesan manis di wajah imutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah kepencet, bagaimana ini?" gumam Jungkook tersenyum kecil bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Apanya?" tanya Wonwoo yang berada di sebelah Jungkook.

" _Ani_ , aku salah pencet. Hehe," Wonwoo mendengus kesal dengan tingkah adiknya. Ceroboh sih ceroboh, tapi jangan melampaui batas. Bagaimana bisa salah pencet, tapi justru tersenyum bukan panik.

"Kenapa ke kantin tidak bilang-bilang, _eoh_? Kalian sengaja meninggalkanku sendiri di ruang organisasi seorang diri?" seorang _namja_ tak berperasaan menggebrak meja enam _namja_ yang sibuk menyantap makanannya masing-masing.

"Pesanlah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran," ucap Wonwoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring di hadapannya.

Tanpa menunggu perintah yang kedua kalinya, Namjoon berlari menuju salah satu _stand_ makanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Secret Admirer**

 **Chapter 03**  
 **Genre: Drama, Romance**  
 **Cast: Kim Taehyung – Jeon Jungkook**  
 **Warning: Boys Love || typo**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook memasuki kamarnya setelah selesai makan malam berdua bersama kakaknya. Tapi, baru saja satu langkah, ia kembali keluar kamar dan membuka sebuah pintu di sebelah kamarnya.

" _Hyung_ , aku mau tidur sini, boleh?" Jungkook memasukkan kepalanya pada celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Menatap punggung kakaknya yang tengah mengambi satu buku di lemari bukunya.

"Tidurlah."

"Yeay, sebentar aku mau mengambil ponsel dan _charger_ -ku dulu."

Wonwoo sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sifat Jungkook yang satu ini. Memang sangat kontras sifatnya saat bersama temannya dengan saat bersama Wonwoo.

Jungkook mendapat sebuah notifikasi pada ponselnya saat menghubungkannya dengan _charger_.

 _ **Message from**_ **Alien**

Selang beberapa detik setelah membaca, Jungkook sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya.

 **.**

 **Alien** :Kau tau? Aku sangat menyukai senyummu yang menampakkan gigi kelinci di dalamnya. Hari ini sudah dua kali aku melihatnya. Aku berharap, suatu saat aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari tanpa harus bersembunyi seperti ini. Terima kasih _bunny_ , karena kau tetap mengizinkanku menjagamu dengan caraku. Selamat malam, semoga kita bertemu dalam mimpi.

 **Jungkook** :Ya, semoga saja. Omong-omong, apa kau tampan? Atau kau cantik?

 **Alien** :Tentu saja aku tampan. Bahkan aku sangat _gentle_.

 **Jungkook** :Percaya diri sekali. Ya, jika saja bersembunyi dapat dikatakan _gentle_.

 **Alien** :Kau menyindirku, _eoh_?

 **Jungkook** :Tentu saja tidak, itu kenyataan.

 **Alien** :Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Tidurlah besok kau harus berangkat pagi untuk mengikuti program kerja organisasi fakultas. _See you_ , _bunny_.

 **.**

Jungkook menghela napas pelan. "Ah sepertinya aku semakin penasaran," gumam Jungkook pelan.

"Kau belum tahu siapa dia?" Jungkook menoleh pada Wonwoo yang tengah membaca bukunya sembari bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Jungkook menghubungkan ponselnya dengan _charger_. Berjalan kearah Wonwoo dan menggeleng pelan.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran?"

"Sepertinya aku mulai penasaran." Jungkook menjadikan kaki Wonwoo sebagai guling.

"Kau tidak ingin mencari tahu?" pertanyaan Wonwoo membuat Jungkook mendongak menatap kakaknya itu.

"Belum, sampai aku benar-benar merasa penasaran," Jungkook menggeleng sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kaki Wonwoo. "Aku menikmatinya _hyung_ , asal kau tahu. Maka dari itu aku berharap, semoga dia benar-benar orang yang baik," lanjutnya sembari terkikik pelan.

"Ah ternyata kau lebih suka yang seperti ini," Wonwoo terkekeh pelan sembari mengusak surai adiknya.

"Kira-kira kapan dia akan menunjukkan dirinya?" Jungkook bertanya pada Wonwoo.

"Entahlah."

"Menurutmu dia tampan? Atau cantik?" tanya Jungkook yang masih penasaran. "Tapi tadi dia bilang dia tampan," lanjutnya saat mengingat pesan si Alien.

"Aku mengira dia tampan."

"Menurutmu dia satu jurusan dengan kita atau tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa dia masuk ruang organisasi jurusan kita?"

"Ya mana aku tahu, bocah. Itu hanya _feeling_ ku sebagai kakak," geram Wonwoo. "Sudah, tidur dan jangan bertanya lagi. Aku jadi tidak fokus membaca," lanjutnya sembari meletakkan tangannya di pipi gembul adiknya. Ya, Wonwoo tahu jika Jungkook meminta untuk tidur di kamarnya atau sebaliknya, itu berarti Jungkook rindu ibunya di Busan.

Jungkook mengangguk patuh, "semoga aku bisa melihat wajahnya di mimpiku," gumam Jungkook sebelum nafasnya mulai teratur.

Wonwoo tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat wajah damai sang adik yang tengah tertidur memeluk kakinya, "semoga kau bahagia," gumam Wonwoo sembari mengusap surai adiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_ , kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" teriak _namja_ kelinci yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sekarang kan _weekend_?"

"Tapi aku peserta program kerja organisasi fakultas."

"Kau tidak bilang." Wonwoo berjalan santai menuju dapur menyiapkan beberapa potong roti untuk adiknya.

Selang beberapa menit setelahnya, Wonwoo melihat Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan celana _jeans_ dipadu dengan kemeja hitam polos lengan pendek, berjalan ke arah Wonwoo dengan almamater yang disampirkan di bahu kirinya dan juga tas di bahu lainnya. "Ambil ini, kau bisa makan di jalan. Ayo ku antar," Wonwoo menyerahkan kotak makan berisi roti yang telah ia siapkan untuk Jungkook, dan berjalan ke ruang tengah mengambil kunci mobil.

" _Hyung_ , kau terbaik," Jungkook memeluk Wonwoo yang sedang berjalan ke arah garasi dari belakang.

"Aku tahu. Ayo."

 **.**

 **.**

"Pastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal," Wonwoo mengingatkan Jungkook sebelum turun dari mobil.

" _Ne_ , untung saja sudah aku siapkan malam harinya."

"Ponselmu sudah kau bawa, kan?"

"Pastinya," Jungkook menunjukkan ponselnya pada Wonwoo.

"Baik, pergilah. Semoga harimu menyenangkan," Wonwoo tersenyum miring.

"Aku harap begitu," ucap Jungkook pelan.

"Sudah sana, pergi."

"Kau mengusirku, _eoh_?"

"Tentu saja."

"Terserah kau saja," Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas dan berjalan memasuki gerbang kampusnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menghembuskan napas kasar, mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu _gazebo_ kampus. Ia sangat lelah saat ini. Setelah mendengarkan semua materi selama sembilan jam dengan selingan istirahat dan juga beberapa _games_ kelompok –untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan peserta–, Jungkook masih harus mengerjakan _project_ kelompok. Setiap kelompok berisi lima orang, dan dia satu kelompok dengan seseorang yang pernah menemui Namjoon, yang Jungkook kira _sunbae_ -nya –Kim Taehyung–.

"Akhirnya selesai," Jungkook menghembuskan napas kasar.

"Terima kasih, Jungkook- _ah_ ," ucap salah seorang _namja_ brperawakan mungil di sebelahnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jungkook yang tengah merapikan peralatan tulisnya.

"Kau yang paling banyak mengerjakan _project_ ini. Bahkan mereka hanya makan dan mencari gambar," _namja_ berperawakan mungil itu menatap kesal tiga _namja_ didepan mereka.

"Mencari gambar itu pekerjaan tahu," ucap Jungkook seakan membela ketiga _namja_ di hadapannya.

"Dengarkan, Jim. Itu PEKERJAAN," tekan satu-satunya _namja_ tampan ber- _snapback_ yang tengah duduk di hadapannya.

"Yak, itu karena Jungkook terlalu baik pada kalian," _namja_ berperawakan mungil –yang ternyata bernama Jimin– itu masih tak terima.

"Ah sudahlah, bagaimana kalau aku yang mengerjakan _power point_ untuk presentasi besok?" _namja_ yang menemui Namjoon beberapa waktu lalu kini bersuara dengan santainya.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" Jungkook bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Yak, Jungkook- _ah_ ini bahkan _project_ kelompok. Sudah seharusnya Taehyung mengerjakan," Jimin masih tersulut emosi yang belum juga mereda.

"Hansol, kau yang _print_ tugasnya," Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _namja_ berparas bule.

" _Ne_ , _arraseo_ ," Hansol menegakkan tubuhnya, merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Jackson- _hyung_ , carikan lagi gambar yang lebih banyak untuk tambahan. Serahkan ke Taehyung dan Hansol untuk ditambahkan ke _power point_ dan juga makalah," _namja_ tampan ber- _snapback_ itu mengganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali seolah paham dengan ucapan Jimin.

Jungkook yang melihat tingkah Jimin, terkekeh menampilkan gigi kelincinya. 'Sepertinya tidak buruk berteman dengan mereka,' batin Jungkook.

"Apakah sudah selesai?" tanya Jungkook memecah keheningan yang tercipta setelah Jimin berhenti berteriak.

"Sudah, aku lelah," Jungkook tersenyum kecil mengusap punggung Jimin beberapa kali.

"Baiklah aku akan menelfon _hyung_ -ku dulu," Jungkook mengambil ponselnya.

Tedengar nada sambung pada ponsel yang Jungkook letakkan di telinga kanannya.

 **.**

 _ **Hyung-ie**_ : _Yeoboseo_?

 **Jungkook** : _Hyung_ , aku telah menyelesaikan tugasku.

 _ **Hyung-ie**_ :Baiklah, 15 menit aku sampai.

 **Jungkook** : _Ne_ , aku tunggu.

 **.**

Jungkook mematikan sambungannya dengan sang kakak dan kembali ke _gazebo_ tempat teman-teman kelompoknya.

"Kalian tidak pulang?" tanya Jungkook yang memandang heran keempat teman kelompoknya.

"Kami membawa mobil, jadi kami akan menemanimu sampai kakakmu datang," jawab Jimin tersenyum manis.

Ponsel Jungkook berbunyi tanda sebuah notifikasi masuk.

 _ **Message from**_ **Alien**

Jungkook membuka notifikasi tersebut dengan kening berkerut layaknya seseorang yang tengah berpikir keras.

 **.**

 **Alien** :Melihatmu dengan jarak sedekat ini, membuatku sedikit tak percaya bahwa kau benar-benar manusia. Asal kau tahu, hari ini aku melihat gigi kelinci itu lagi. Kau menunggu jemputanmu ya? Baiklah aku akan menunggumu untuk memastikan kau benar-benar aman.

 **Jungkook** :Dekat? Kau dimana? Aku bahkan tak melihat siapa pun selain teman satu kelompokku, panitia, dan pak satpam. Bahkan panitia sedang di lantai atas. Apa kau pak satpam yang berada di pos depan itu?

 **Alien** :Tentu saja bukan. Aku berada di dekatmu saat ini. Sangat dekat.

 **.**

Jungkook menoleh ke segala arah mencari seseorang selain kelompoknya dan pak satpam.

"Kau mencari sesuatu?" tanya Taehyung yang melihat gerak-gerik Jungkook.

" _Ani_ ," jawab Jungkook tersenyum canggung.

"Kau kenapa, Kook?" kali ini Jimin yang bertanya.

"Sepertinya aku sedang diawasi," Jungkook tertawa kecil.

"Siapa?" tanya Hansol yang ikut menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu," Jungkook lagi-lagi tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kok malah tertawa?" kali ini Jackson bersuara.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin tertawa."

"Kook- _ie_ ," suara seorang _namja_ menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

" _Hyung_ , kau sudah datang," Jungkook menatap kakaknya tak percaya. Ini bahkan belum 10 menit. Tadi katanya 15 menit.

" _Ne_ , ayo pulang."

"Ayo pulang," Jungkook mengajak teman-temannya berdiri. Dan langsung mendapat respon baik dari mereka berempat. Taehyung, Jimin, Hansol, dan Jackson segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju parkiran mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook memasuki kamarnya, setelah membersihkan diri dan juga makan malam tentunya. Jungkook sangat lelah hari ini, dan besok masih harus menghadiri program kerja organisasi fakultas yang sangat membosankan itu.

Jungkook tengah berusaha memejamkan matanya –saat ini–.

'Dekat? Sangat dekat? Apa maksudnya?' Jungkook kembali memikirkan pesan si Alien. Dan segera menyambar ponsel yang tengah terhubung dengan _charger_ -nya di nakas.

 _ **Message from**_ **Alien**

"Ah, dia mengirimiku pesan lagi? Ternyata benar dugaanku, aku akan sering mendapatkan pesan," gumam Jungkook sembari terkekeh kecil.

 **.**

 **Alien** : Bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, walaupun kau belum menyadarinya. Selamat malam, _bunny_. Dan selamat beristirahat, aku tahu kau sangat lelah hari ini.

 **Jungkook** :Sepertinya kau memang sangat dekat, tapi aku belum tahu siapa dirimu.

 **Alien** : Apa kau sangat penasaran denganku?

 **Jungkook** :Tidak kok, hanya sedikit.

 **Alien** : Ah, baiklah. Aku akan tetap seperti ini. Tidurlah, semoga mimpimu indah.

 **.**

'Ah, apa seharusnya aku bilang kalau sangat penasaran dengannya?' pikir Jungkook yang masih menerka-nerka wajah si Alien.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Wonwoo memasuki kamar Jungkook.

" _Ani_ ," sahut Jungkook yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Bagaimana harimu?"

"Ah sepertinya aku mengetahui alasanmu tersenyum miring tadi pagi, " Jungkook mendengus pelan. "Sungguh program kerja ini sangat membosankan, pantas saja sertifikatnya sangat berharga bagi mahasiswa yang terlibat dalam organisasi fakultas maupun jurusan," lanjutnya.

"Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Wonwoo duduk di samping adiknya.

" _Hyung_ , temani aku, _ne_?"

Tapi, Wonwoo justru melangkah menjauhi ranjang Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ ," Jungkook merengek pada kakaknya.

"Apa sih? Aku hanya ingin menutup gorden saja," Wonwoo menutup gorden kamar Jungkook yang masih terbuka dan kembali melangkah menaiki ranjang adiknya.

" _Hyung_ , apa aku harus mencari tahu siapa Alien itu?" tanya Jungkook sembari menatap Wonwoo yang sibuk membenarkan posisi bantalnya.

"Terserahmu. Jika benar-benar penasaran, tidak ada salahnya."

"Baiklah. Bangunkan aku besok, aku masih harus ke kampus."

" _Ne_ , sekarang tidurlah."

 **.**

 **.**

Jadwal kegiatan hari kedua program kerja organisasi fakultas tidak sepadat hari pertama. Karena itu Jungkook bisa pulang saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , apa aku boleh meminta kontakmu?" tanya Jimin pada Jungkook yang tengah memeriksa tasnya untuk memastikan tidak ada barangnya yang tertinggal.

"Tentu saja, mana ponselmu," Jungkook menjawab sembari menengadahkan tangannya dihadapan Jimin dan langsung mendapatkan barang yang diminta.

Jungkook mengetikkan beberapa digit angka, kemudian menyimpannya pada ponsel Jimin dan menyerahkan ponsel tersebut kepada pemiliknya.

Senyum Jimin mengembang melihat ponselnya. "Aku sudah melakukan panggilan ke kontakmu, simpan kontakku jika kau tidak keberatan. Ayo pulang."

Jungkook mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan aula menuju parkiran. Hari ini Jungkook membawa mobil sendiri, karena kakaknya menepati janji membangunkannya di pagi hari.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung baru saja kembali ke aula setelah menemui Hoseok yang memanggilnya untuk beberapa keperluan.

"Aku sudah melakukan panggilan ke kontakmu, simpan kontakku jika kau tidak keberatan. Ayo pulang," sayup-sayup Taehyung mendengar suara Jimin.

'Apa-apaan? Kenapa Jimin mudah sekali mendapatkan kontaknya? Bahkan aku harus berjuang mati-matian untuk merayu orang terdekatnya,' Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan Jimin, mengambil tasnya perlahan agar tidak mengganggu kedua _namja_ yang asik bertukar kontak.

Dan benar saja, keduanya tidak menyadari kehadiran Taehyung. Jackson dan Hansol sudah pulang saat pertama kali pintu aula di buka.

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook memasuki _apartement_ -nya. Mengganti _sneakers_ -nya dengan sandal rumahan.

" _Hyung_ , aku datang," teriak Jungkook setelah mendaratkan pantatnya pada sofa ruang tengah.

Pintu sebelah kamar Jungkook terbuka, menampakkan sosok _namja_ tinggi dengan muka bantal-nya.

"Wah, bahagianya bisa menghabiskan _weekend_ dengan tidur sepuasnya," Jungkook menyindir kakaknya yang kini berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Lalu aku kau suruh apa?" tanya Wonwoo menanggapi sindiran adiknya.

"Tak ada," Jungkook menunjukkan cengirannya.

Wonwoo duduk di sebelah Jungkook sembari menyambar _remote_ tv di depannya. Memindah _channel_ secara random. Dan berakhir pada _channel_ yang menayangkan acara musik.

Jungkook membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalamnya.

 _ **Message from**_ **Alien**

"Apa kau tahu segalanya?" gumam Jungkook sembari mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya.

"Tahu apanya?" sahut Wonwoo saat mendengar gumaman adiknya.

"Tidak ada," balas Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel.

"Aneh." Wonwoo meletakkan _remote_ TV yang sedari tadi dipegangnya sebelum beranjak dari duduknya menuju dapur.

 **.**

 **Alien** :Ah, rasanya sedikit sakit melihatmu bertukar kontak dengan _namja_ di kelompokmu.

 **Jungkook** :Bagaimana kau tahu?

 **Alien** :Aku tahu segala sesuatu tentangmu.

 **Jungkook** :Benarkah?

 **Alien** :Tentu saja.

 **Jungkook** :Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?

 **Alien** :Katakan.

 **Jungkook** :Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.

 **.**

"Kau, kenapa tersenyum?" tanya Wonwoo yang baru saja datang dari arah dapur dengan satu toples makanan ringan di tangannya.

"Tidak dibalas, _hyung,_ " jawab Jungkook yang masih menatap layar ponselnya.

"Apanya?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Siapa?"

"Alien."

"Alien?" Wonwoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan ucapan adiknya.

" _Ne,_ " Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

" _Jinja_?" Wonwoo masih tidak percaya jika adiknya sepenasaran ini. Seingatnya Jungkook tipe orang yang sangat cuek dengan sekitar, tidak jauh beda dengannya.

" _Ne,_ " lagi-lagi hanya anggukan antusias yang didapat Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **to be continue**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Wah, Jungkooknya penasaran _yeorobun_. Taehyungnya kudu _eotteokhe_? Kkk~. Omong-omong entah kenapa aku suka banget pasangin Wonwoo sama Jungkook jadi kakak adik, hehe. Saran kalian akan sangat membantu. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Dan sungguh aku sangat berterima kasih juga untuk _review_ kalian, aku jadi lebih bersemangat –haha oke katakan aku drama, tapi itulah yang terjadi–.

sign,  
chachajoa


	4. Chapter 04

Suara gaduh berasal dari sebuah kamar memecah heningnya malam. Seorang _namja_ tampan dengan surai _dark lavender_ -nya tengah berteriak tak percaya sembari menatap benda kecil berlogo apel tergigit –ponsel– ditangannya.

" _Jinja_?" terdengar nada tak percaya di setiap teriakannya.

Pintu kamar tersebut terbuka kasar. "Yak, Kim Taehyung. Apa kau sudah gila?" teriak _namja_ yang lebih tinggi.

" _Ne_ ," sahut pria yang sedari tadi membuat kegaduhan –yang ternyata bernama Taehyung– dengan entengnya.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar gila?" tanya _namja_ yang sempat meneriaki Taehyung.

"Tentu saja," jawab Taehyung yang masih fokus pada ponselnya. "Gila karena _bunny_ manisku, Jin- _hyung_. Sepertinya usahaku akan memperoleh hasil yang baik," Taehyung menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya pada _namja_ bernama Jin.

"Ewh, _cheesy_. Memangnya ada apa lagi dengan Jungkook-ku?" tanya Jin penasaran. Yap, kalian pasti ingat Jungkook sudah dianggap Jin sebagai adiknya sendiri. Lalu apa hubungannya Jin dengan Taehyung? Jin merupakan sepupu Taehyung, asal kalian tahu.

"Jungkook-ku!" teriak Taehyung tak terima.

"Benarkah? Bahkan kau tak berani muncul di hadapannya," Jin menunjukkan ekspresi mengejek miliknya.

"Aku berani!" teriak Taehyung tak terima –lagi–.

"Hanya berani sebagai Kim Taehyung, seorang _namja populer_ yang aktif pada organisasi fakultas dan juga organisasi jurusan dalam satu waktu. Bukan sebagai alien –bodoh– yang diutus turun ke bumi, yang selalu mengiriminya makanan dengan _sticky note_ warna-warni," sahut Jin yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi mengejeknya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu julukan itu?" Taehyung menatap Jin penuh selidik.

Bukannya menjawab, Jin malah memukul kepala sepupunya itu. "Apa kau hanya memiliki predikat aktif saja? Ku rasa kau tak sebodoh ini sebelumnya. Apa Jungkook-ku sangat berpengaruh?"

"Yak, dia Jungkook-ku!"

"Buktinya?"

"Akan ku buktikan!"

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari tak sungkan memunjukkan sinarnya, membuat setiap manusia terpaksa bangun dari alam mimpi untuk melanjutkan aktivitas mereka di pagi hari.

"Kook, tidak ada kelas pagi?" Wonwoo duduk dan mengguncang tubuh yang tengah tertidur di sebelahnya.

"Aku semester ini tidak mengambil kelas pagi, _hyung_ ," jawab Jungkook sembari menarik selimutnya dan merapat kearah Wonwoo.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau sering meninggalkanku?" tanya Wonwoo mengernyit.

"Karena aku ada tugas kepanitiaan," jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu sekarang?"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa sudah selesai?"

"Belum lah, acaranya saja belum berjalan," Jungkook menjawab sekenannya.

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Apa setiap panitia harus mendapatkan peserta?"

Jungkook duduk menghadap Wonwoo dan menyilangkan kakinya. Menggangguk sekilas. "Target setiap panitia minimal mendapat lima peserta. Sedangkan aku masih mendapat empat peserta. Asal kau tahu _hyung_ , membujuk angkatan atas itu sangatlah susah. Kau pasti tahu ini dari Jisoo- _hyung_."

"Aku sudah pernah merasakan berada di posisimu, bodoh. Apa kau lupa jika aku ini sekretaris program kerja sertifikasi tahun lalu? Siapa saja empat itu? Dari luar universitas? Atau dari dalam?" tanya Wonwoo yang fokus pada ponselnya.

"Dari dalam lah, _hyung_. Bahkan aku menghilangkan ponselku saat liburan semester lalu, yang pasti kontak kakak kelasku yang beda universitas sudah hilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya ponselku."

"Lalu? Kenapa tidak dari angkatanmu saja?"

"Hanya satu mahasiswa. Kan angkatanku baru mendapatkan mata kuliah itu semester depan!"

"Lalu siapa saja empat yang berhasil kau bujuk?"

"Jinyoung- _hyung_ , Seungcheol- _hyung_ , Jihoon- _hyung_ , Jun- _hyung_. Dan mereka juga sudah melengkapi semua syarat pendaftaran."

"Lalu kau masih butuh lagi?"

"Satu lagi, _hyung_. Baru tugasku mencari peserta selesai, dan aku kembali pada tugas utama yang hanya merekap."

"Kenapa tidak mendaftarkan namaku saja?" Wonwoo beranjak keluar kamar Jungkook sembari tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya yang masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Seakan tak percaya dan merasa dibodohi oleh kakaknya, atau memang dia yang bodoh. Jungkook memandang pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku lupa memiliki kakak di angkatan atas?" Jungkook masih berdiam diri di tempatnya.

"Jungkook, bersihkan kamarmu dan segera keluar!" teriakan dari arah luar kamar menghentikan aktivitas –jika saja berdiam diri merupakan aktivitas– Jungkook.

Jungkook segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan melipat sebuah selimut diatasnya.

" _Hyung_ ," Jungkook keluar kamar dengan membawa beberapa lembar kertas beserta tas kuliahnya yang ia lempar ke sofa saat melewatinya.

Tak mendengar jawaban apapun, Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan yang sudah terhidang nasi goreng _kimchi_ ala Wonwoo. Jungkook sibuk mencoretkan sesuatu pada lembaran yang ia bawa dari dalam kamar.

Terdengar pintu sebelah kamar Jungkook terbuka, menampilkan sosok Wonwoo yang kini sama rapinya dengan Jungkook. Kaos putih polos dipadu dengan kemeja biru beserta celana hitam.

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dengan menggigit kecil bolpoinnya. "Kok sama birunya sih, _hyung_?" Jungkook protes saat melihat ke arah kakaknya.

"Mana ku tahu, aku baru saja keluar. Lagian biasanya pakai kaos hitam kenapa sekarang putih?" Wonwoo tak terima dengan protes adiknya.

"Adanya ini," Jungkook menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Jangan begitu, atau gigimu akan ku copot."

"Jangan begitu, bilang saja kau nge- _fans_ dengan gigi kelinciku."

'Bagaimana bisa aku nge- _fans_ dengan gigi? Dasar, untung adik.'

" _Hyung_ , suara hatimu terlalu keras."

"Kau sedang apa?" Wonwoo mengabaikan ucapan sang adik dan berjalan kearah meja makan.

"Mengisi data dirimu, tentu saja," jawab Jungkook sekenannya.

Wonwoo mengambil dua piring, sesekali melirik lembaran Jungkook. Meletakkan satu piring dihadapannya dan piring yang lain dihadapan Jungkook.

"Nah, selesai." Jungkook menatap lembarannya dengan tatapan takjub. " _Hyung_ , kau ingin berpartisipasi sungguhan kan?" tanya Jungkook beralih menatap Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku bercanda? Itu biaya pendaftarannya terlalu mahal untuk dijadikan lelucon, bodoh."

"Ah aku cerdas, tentu saja."

"Terserah."

" _Hyung_ , periksalah." Jungkook menyerahkan kertasnya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menerima kertas yang diberikan oleh adiknya. "Bagaimana bisa kau menghafal nomor induk mahasiswaku?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran, karena memang Wonwoo sendiri pun tidak menghafalnya.

"Aku kan adik yang baik," Jungkook tersenyum bangga.

"Terserah kau saja. Ayo makan." Wonwoo beranjak dari kursinya untuk memasukkan kertas formulir pendaftarannya ke dalam tas adiknya.

" _Hyung_ , apa kurang?" tanya Jungkook yang tengah menyendokkan nasi ke dalam piring Wonwoo.

" _Ani_ , sudah cukup," jawab Wonwoo yang telah kembali duduk di kursinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Secret Admirer**

 **Chapter 04**  
 **Genre: Drama, Romance**  
 **Cast: Kim Taehyung – Jeon Jungkook**  
 **Warning: Boys Love || typo**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook dan Wonwoo memasuki area parkir. Hari ini parkiran kampus terlihat lebih padat dari biasanya. Bagaimana tidak padat? Bahkan hari ini mereka datang lebih siang dari biasanya. Jungkook dan Wonwoo menuruni mobil audi putih yang mereka tumpangi.

"Kook, selesai jam berapa?" tanya Wonwoo berjalan ke arah adiknya.

"Jam enam sore, _hyung_ " jawab Jungkook yang tengah melihat arlojinya.

"Yasudah aku ada kelas jam satu, kemungkinan jam tiga selesai. Nanti aku langsung pulang mengerjakan tugas, tugasku untuk besok banyak. Telfon saja jika pulang, akan ku jemput."

" _Ne_ , _arraseo_." Jungkook memperhatikan kakaknya yang tengah berjalan menjauh menuju kelasnya.

Ponsel Jungkook berbunyi, dengan segera ia mencari ponselnya di dalam tas.

 _ **Message from**_ **Alien**

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya heran, dan memutuskan untuk membuka pesan tersebut.

 **Alien** : Selamat pagi menjelang siang, _bunny_. Semoga harimu menyenangkan. Wah, hari ini kalian terlihat seperti anak kembar. Tapi aku lebih menyukai yang kini tertinggal berdiri di samping mobil putih itu.

 **.**

"Aish, giliran diajak bertemu malah tidak menjawab," Jungkook menggerutu kesal. Hampir saja ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana, jika saja benda tersebut tak berbunyi.

 _ **Message from**_ **Alien**

Mata bulat Jungkook membola seketika setelah menerima pesan singkat dari orang yang sama.

 **Alien** : Jangan memasang muka kesal, aku tak tahan ingin mencubit pipi gembulmu itu. Dan jangan menggerutu, ayo kita bertemu.

 **Jungkook** :Benarkah?

 **Alien** : Apa kau sebahagia itu? Kontrol ekspresimu, astaga rasanya tanganku benar-benar ingin berlari mencubit pipi gembul itu.

 **Jungkook** :Baiklah, baiklah. Kapan? Dimana? Jam berapa?

 **Alien** : Tentukan. Aku akan datang.

 **Jungkook** :Baiklah. Hari ini, halte bus depan. Jam enam sore.

 **Alien** : Kenapa di halte bus?

 **Jungkook** :Kau bilang terserahku kan?

 **Alien** : Ya memang, tapi kenapa? Bukankah kau dijemput _hyung_ -mu?

 **Jungkook** :Bagaimana kau tahu? Ah tapi aku memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri hari ini, tentu saja aku tidak mau merepotkan _hyung_ -ku. Dia sedang banyak tugas akhir-akhir ini.

 **Alien** : Baiklah hari ini, jam enam sore, di halte bus.

 **.**

Jungkook memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana hitamnya dan melangkah ringan menuju ruang organisasi.

"Hai, Kook," sapa seorang _namja_ bertubuh mungil yang tengah berdiri di depan ruang organisasi jurusannya.

"Oh hai, Jim. Ada perlu? Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Jungkook heran.

" _Ani_ , aku hanya mengantar Taehyung memberikan sertifikat untukmu di program kemarin," jawab Jimin.

"Ah begitu, ayo masuk saja tidak apa," ajak Jungkook yang hendak memasuki ruangan.

" _Ani_ , aku disini saja. Aku juga sedang menunggu seseorang," tolak Jimin halus.

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu, _ne_?"

Jungkook memasuki ruangan organisasi sembari melepas sepatunya. " _Annyeong_ " terdengar suara ribut dari arah karpet ruangan. Dapat diyakini itu suara Mingyu dan Bambam.

Jungkook berjalan acuh menuju mejanya.

"Baru datang, Kook?" tanya Namjoon yang tengah memiliki seorang tamu di hadapannya.

Jungkook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai balasan.

"Kook, tidak bawa minum?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tidak bawa jajan?" lanjut Bambam.

"Dikira Jungkook kantin," sahut seseorang yang kini tengah memunculkan kepalanya di pintu ruang organisasi.

"Eh, Wonwoo- _hyung_ ," Mingyu dan Bambam secara bersamaan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak terasa gatal.

"Wonwoo- _hyung_ sudah makan?" tanya Mingyu sehalus mungkin.

"Sudah tadi," jawab Wonwoo sekenannya. "Sama Jungkook lagi," lanjutnya sembari terkekeh kecil.

"Jungkook, kok makan sama kekasihku?" tanya Mingyu tak terima.

"Bodoh, dia kakakku," jawab Jungkook sekenannya. "Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook yang kini mendekat kearah Wonwoo.

"Formulirnya sudah ku masukkan tasmu apa belum? Aku tiba-tiba lupa," Wonwoo tampak kebingungan.

"Kalau pun hilang aku akan memberimu lagi, _hyung_. Aku punya banyak," sahut Jungkook ringan sembari berjalan menuju mejanya tempat ia meninggalkan tas.

"Kau mengikuti sertifikasi?" tanya Namjoon yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Wonwoo.

"Sayangnya sih iya," jawab Wonwoo sekenannya.

"Ini, sudah ada," Jungkook mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari dalam tasnya.

Bukannya kembali ke kelas, Wonwoo dengan santainya mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi singgasana Jungkook.

"Dosenku telat, aku kesini dengan Jin. Tapi entah, katanya ke toilet," ucap Wonwoo seakan mengerti dengan tatapan adiknya.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ kau meninggalkan Jin di toilet?" Namjoon bertanya pada orang yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

" _Ne_. Tapi aku bilang kalau mau ke ruang organisasi kok," jawab Wonwoo santai sembari merapikan beberapa koleksi buku manga milik adiknya yang ada di meja.

Wonwoo tak sengaja membuka laci meja tersebut. "Kook, kau mendapatkannya lagi loh. Apa kau sudah tau?" Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya memegang kotak bekal berisi beberapa potong _sandwich_ di dalamnya dan juga _sticky note_ merah tertempel dibagian tutup kotak bekal.

" _Ani_ , aku baru saja menaruh tas dan kau datang. Mana _hyung_ ," Jungkook mengambil kotak makan dari tangan Wonwoo.

 **.**

Syukurlah, kau sudah sarapan pagi ini.  
Jangan lupa dimakan, kelasmu berakhir jam enam sore.  
Pastikan perutmu tidak dalam keadaan kosong, _ne_?  
 _See you_ , _bunny_. Aku menunggumu.

Your love,  
Alien yang diutus turun ke bumi.

 **.**

"Kau masih lapar?" tanya Wonwoo menatap adiknya.

" _Ani_ , untuk makan siangku," jawab Jungkook sembari memasukkan kotak bekalnya ke dalam tas dan menyerahkan _sticky note_ ke Wonwoo untuk disimpan di dalam laci

"Wonwoo, dosennya di lantai satu," Jin berteriak dari arah pintu dan membuat Wonwoo langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Dasar, untung kakak," umpat Jungkook berjalan mendekati kursi singgasananya.

"Kook, sertifikatnya sudah dibagi," Namjoon menyerahkan satu lembar kertas berukuran A4 yang telah didesain menjadi sebuah sertifikat.

"Sudah jadi ya? Kemarin punyaku salah nama. Jadi tidak bisa langsung diberikan saat hari penutupan," ucap Jungkook melihat namanya di sertifikat yang diberikan Namjoon.

"Benarkah?" tanya Namjoon tak percaya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, _hyung_. Aku ini perwakilan panitia yang disuruh minta maaf, padahal aku peserta," sahut tamu dihadapan Namjoon.

"Eh, Taehyung tadi ada Jimin di depan," Jungkook memberitahu Taehyung tentang keberadaan Jimin yang tadi ditemuinya.

"Dia sudah pergi menemui Yoongi- _hyung_ , Kook" Taehyung membalas perkataan Jungkook.

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan tanda mengerti.

"Bagaimana, apa sesi pertama seru?" tanya Namjoon pada Jungkook dan juga Taehyung yang kini kembali fokus pada kertas di depannya.

"Ah, kami satu kelompok saat itu," jawab Taehyung yang dibalas anggukan antusias Jungkook.

"Kami juga satu kelompok dengan Jackson- _hyung_ ," Jungkook sembari mengeraskan suaranya sedikit.

"Apa kau bercanda?" dan benar saja terdengar suara teriakan dari arah karpet ruang organisasi.

"Bam, pelankan suaramu. Aku sedang berusaha tidur."

Jungkook hanya terkekeh pelan menunjukkan gigi kelincinya.

Namjoon yang mengetahui maksud Jungkook pun diam-diam bergumam pelan, "dasar kelinci ini."

 **.**

 **.**

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul dua lebih tiga puluh menit. Jungkook duduk diatas karpet untuk merenggangkan ototnya.

"Kook, sudah bangun?" tanya Mingyu yang kini duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi Jungkook sembari mengunyah roti di dalam mulutnya.

"Hm," Jungkook menganggukkan beberapa kali, berdiri menuju kamar mandi mahasiswa yang terletak beberapa meter didepan ruang organisasi jurusannya.

Jungkook kembali memasuki ruangan, berjalan kearah mejanya dan mendudukkan pantatnya pada kursi dihadapan Mingyu.

"Kalian mau?" tawar Jungkook saat membuka kotak bekal yang ia ambil dari dalam tasnya.

"Aku baru saja menghabiskan lima roti yang diberikan Wonwoo- _hyung_ ," jawab Mingyu menunjuk sisa kemasan yang berserahkan diatas meja.

"Aku baru saja menghabiskan dua porsi _chicken cutlets tadi_ ," jawab Bambam yang tengah fokus dengan ponselnya.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan sembari mengambil potongan _sandwich_ dari dalam kotak bekalnya.

"Gyu tolong cabutkan ponselku sekalian," ucap Jungkook pada Mingyu yang tengah mencabut _charger_ ponsel miliknya.

"8 _messages unread_ ," Mingyu berdecak kagum melihat layar Jungkook yang sempat menyala.

"Apa ada yang mencariku saat aku tidur?" tanya Jungkook.

"Hanya Wonwoo- _hyung_ , Jisoo- _hyung_ ," jawab Bambam yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya.

 **8** _ **messages from**_ **3** _ **chats**_

Jungkook segera membuka aplikasi _chat_ di ponselnya.

 **.**

 **Alien** : _Bunny_ , pastikan kau memakan _sandwich_ -nya. Jangan sampai perutmu kosong.

 **Alien** : _Bunny_ , kau tidur, _eoh_?

 **Alien** :Yak, jangan lupakan makan siangmu. Bangunlah untuk mengisi perut.

 **Alien** : _Bunny_ , apa kau sudah bangun? Makanlah dulu. Tidurlah setelahnya.

 **Alien** :Apa aku harus memerintahkan kedua temanmu untuk membangunkanmu?

 **.**

 _ **Hyung-ie**_ : Kook- _ie k_ au dimana? Mau roti tidak? Aku akan membawakan roti untuk Mingyu.

 _ **Hyung-ie**_ : Kau mengabaikanku? Kau tidak mau ku bawakan apapun? Ah baiklah jika itu mau mu.

 **.**

 **Jisoo-** _ **hyung**_ : Kook- _ah_ , tinggal satu peserta lagi kita memenuhi target peserta.

 **.**

Jungkook tersenyum kecil memandang ponselnya.

"Gyu, apa Wonwoo- _hyung_ tahu jika aku tertidur?" tanya Jungkook pada Mingyu.

"Tentu saja, dia hanya bergumam lalu berpesan jika dia pulang dulu nanti disuruh telfon," jawab Mingyu sembari memunguti semua kemasan rotinya.

Jungkook menghela napas pelan dan mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya.

 **.**

 _ **Hyung-ie**_ : Kook- _ie k_ au dimana? Mau roti tidak? Aku akan membawakan roti untuk Mingyu.

 _ **Hyung-ie**_ : Kau mengabaikanku? Kau tidak mau ku bawakan apapun? Ah baiklah jika itu mau mu.

 **Jungkook** : Maafkan aku ketiduran, _hyung_. Hehe Oh ya _hyung_ , aku pulang terlambat, _ne_? Aku ingin bertemu si Alien.

 **.**

 **Jisoo-** _ **hyung**_ : Kook- _ah_ , tinggal satu peserta lagi kita memenuhi target peserta.

 **Jungkook** : Aku sudah dapat satu peserta, _hyung_. Data dirinya sudah aku rekap direkapanku.

 **.**

 **Alien** : _Bunny_ , pastikan kau memakan _sandwich_ -nya. Jangan sampai perutmu kosong.

 **Alien** : _Bunny_ , kau tidur, _eoh_?

 **Alien** :Yak, jangan lupakan makan siangmu. Bangunlah untuk mengisi perut.

 **Alien** : _Bunny_ , apa kau sudah bangun? Makanlah dulu. Tidurlah setelahnya.

 **Alien** :Apa aku harus memerintahkan kedua temanmu untuk membangunkanmu?

 **Jungkook** : Ini ku makan, tenang saja sudah hampir habis kok.

 **.**

"Kook, ayo ke kelas," Bambam meraih gagang pintu ruangan bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Iya tunggu sebentar," Jungkook membuka laci mengambil benda yang ia cari untuk segera dimasukkan ke dalam tas ranselnya. Dan dengan segera menyusul kedua temannya yang tengah menunggu di depan ruang organisasi.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa mahasiswa di sebuah ruangan berdesak tak sabar berhamburan keluar ruangan. Tapi, tidak dengan tiga mahasiswa yang masih setia duduk di bangku ruangan sembari menatap teman-teman angkatannya yang tengah berdesakan di pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Kook, ayo ku antar," ucap Mingyu pada Jungkook.

"Aku ada janji, aku sudah bilang Wonwoo- _hyung_. Kau ke _apartement-_ ku saja, temani Wonwoo- _hyung_ , pastikan dia makan di tengah tugasnya yang menumpuk itu," balas Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

"Benarkah? Biarkan aku menelfon _hyung_ -mu dulu," Mingyu men- _scroll_ kontak pada ponselnya dan menekan tombol telfon pada kontak Wonwoo. Tak lupa menekan tombol _loudspeaker_ pada layar ponselnya.

 **.**

 _ **My**_ **Wonwoo** : Yeoboseo?

 **Mingyu** : _Hyung_ , apa benar Jungkook sudah izin pulang terlambat?

 _ **My**_ **Wonwoo** : _Ne_ , sudah kok. Kemarilah.

 **Mingyu** : Baiklah. Tunggu 15 menit aku akan sampai.

 **.**

"Benarkan?" Jungkook menatap Mingyu.

"Iya iya, hati-hati," Mingyu menatap Jungkook malas.

"Bam, pulang sendiri?" tanya Jungkook.

" _Ani_ ," jawab Bambam tersenyum kecil.

"Sama siapa?" tanya Mingyu penasaran.

"Jackson- _hyung_ ," teriak Bambam saat melihat sosok _namja_ yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hai," sapa Jackson pada ketiga mahasiswa yang tengah menetap di ruang kuliah itu.

"Kalian?" Jungkook menatap Bambam dan Jackson secara bergantian.

"Tentu saja, sudah ya kita pergi dulu," Bambam berlalu bersama Jackson.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Mingyu dan Jungkook hanya saling pandang.

"Ah sudah jam enam kurang sepuluh menit, aku harus pergi. Ayo keluar," ucap Jungkook yang sadar saat melihat arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook berjalan santai kearah halte bus depan kampus dengan _earphone_ yang tengah terhubung dengan telinga dan ponselnya.

Tak ada orang. Jungkook menemukan sebuah kotak dengan ukuran sedang di halte tersebut, sedikit penasaran ia mendekati kotak tersebut. Melirik _sticky note_ kuning yang tertempel pada kotak.

 **.**

Jika kau JEON JUNGKOOK.  
Kali ini bukan makanan yang akan ku berikan untukmu.  
Udara malam hari sangat menusuk kedalam pori. Maka ambillah, dan pakailah.  
Tunggu aku beberapa menit lagi.  
Aku akan sedikit terlambat.

Your love,  
Alien yang diutus turun ke bumi.

 **.**

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di samping kotak tersebut. Mengambil kotak beserta _sticky note_ -nya. Jungkook membuka kotak tersebut.

"Rasanya tak asing," gumam Jungkook saat memperhatikan _hoodie_ berwarna hitam di depannya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jungkook yang merasakan udara semakin dingin memutuskan untuk mengenakan _hoodie_ tersebut sesuai perintah si Alien. Jungkook merasakan getaran pada ponselnya.

 _ **Message from**_ **Alien**

Jungkook membuka _lockscreen_ ponsel yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

 **.**

 **Alien** :Ah rasanya aku seperti mimpi.

 **.**

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, tapi tetap tak menemukan sesosok yang mencurigakan di sekitarnya. Hanya ada orang yang berlalu lalang dan juga beberapa mobil yang melintas.

 **.**

 **Alien** :Ah rasanya aku seperti mimpi.

 **Jungkook** : Kau dimana?

 **Alien** :Kau mulai kedinginan ya? Maafkan aku.

 **Jungkook** : Tunjukkan dirimu sekarang juga, Alien.

 **.**

Jungkook tidak merasakan getaran notifikasi lagi setelahnya. Jungkook mendudukkan kepalanya, menggoyangkan kakinya menendang apapun yang berada di dekat kakinya.

Jungkook berjengit kecil saat merasakan tepukan pelan pada bahu kanannya, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan untuk mencari tahu siapa yang menepuk bahunya. Namun nihil, tidak ada seorang pun di sebelah kanannya. Ia merasakan seseorang tengah mendudukkan diri di sisi kirinya, saat itu juga ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri.

"Kim Taehyung?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **to be continue**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cie ada Taehyung, asique wkwk –apasih–. Maafkan sudah hampir satu bulan tidak muncul, huhu. Masih bingung mau di end chap depan atau lanjut. Akhir-akhir ini jadi susah menemukan ide untuk melanjutkan –sedih–. Kemungkinan sih bakal end dulu, takut php kalo on hold mulu, heuheu. Ntar kalo idenya mampir lagi bakal lanjut dengan berbagai macam masalah. Maafkan aku yang jadi _slow update_ gini.

Okay, maaf jika sangat banyak _typo_ yang bertebaran. Saran kalian akan sangat membantu. Terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan membaca serta memberikan _review_.

sign,  
chachajoa


	5. Chapter 05 - End?

Mata bulat Jungkook sedikit melebar kala mendapati Kim Taehyung –mahasiswa populer yang aktif dalam beberapa organisasi, yang juga merupakan teman kelompoknya saat menjadi peserta program kerja organisasi fakultas– tengah duduk di sebelahnya menampilkan senyuman kotak yang dapat menambah tingkat ketampanannya –mungkin–.

"Kau mengingat namaku?" tanya Taehyung terkekeh kecil sembari memasukkan tangannya pada saku _hoodie_ yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Ah, ya tentu saja."

"Kau menunggu bus?" tanya Taehyung menatap jalanan di depannya.

"Em, yeah mungkin," jawab Jungkook sembari menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

"Mungkin?" Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jungkook yang tengah memainkan kotak tempat _hoodie_ yang diberikan si Alien.

"Ah, sebenarnya selain menunggu bus aku juga sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Ah, begitu." Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

"Kau menunggu bus?" Jungkook berusaha untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung yang telah tercipta sejak Taehyung datang.

" _Ani_."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang."

" _Nugu_?" tanya Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Ah, _ani_. Bukan maksudku mencampuri urusanmu," lanjut Jungkook saat sadar dengan pertanyaannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menatap jalanan yang masih ramai dengan lalu lalang kendaraan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Secret Admirer**

 **Chapter 05 – End?**  
 **Genre: Drama, Romance**  
 **Cast: Kim Taehyung – Jeon Jungkook**  
 **Warning: Boys Love || typo**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari ini saat pagi menjelang siang, seorang _namja_ kelinci mengajakku untuk bertemu di halte bus jam enam sore." Taehyung menjawab dengan tatapan menerawang pada kejadian pagi tadi.

Jawaban Taehyung sukses membuat kaki Jungkook yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk menendang udara terhenti.

"Ngomong-ngomong _hoodie_ -mu bagus," ucap Taehyung tersenyum kecil saat merasa tidak mendapatkan respon dari pemuda di sebelahnya.

Tidak cukup berani untuk sekedar menolehkan kepalanya pada lawan bicara, "jadi?" Jungkook bertanya hati-hati dengan suara pelan.

"Jadi?" Taehyung mengulang pertanyaan Jungkook sembari terkekeh melihat reaksi Jungkook yang mulai kesal.

"Ahaha, baiklah, baiklah."

"Jadi selama ini, aku adalah alien yang diutus turun ke bumi." Taehyung menghela napas pelan sebagai jeda.

"Aku yang selalu memberimu makanan beserta _sticky note_ warna-warni dua bulan terakhir ini."

Jungkook sukses terdiam di tempatnya. Menatap jalanan yang entah terlihat semakin ramai di depannya.

"Maaf jika membuatmu risih atau bahkan tidak suka," kalimat yang sukses membuat Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Taehyung yang tengah menunduk saat mengucapkan kalimat maafnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maaf sudah membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua perlakuanku."

Jungkook sedikit tidak suka dengan kalimat maaf yang dilontarkan Taehyung. "Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Jungkook masih enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda di sebelahnya yang tengah menunduk memainkan ujung _sneakers_ -nya. Raut bersalah kini tampak jelas pada wajah tampannya.

"Eh?"

"Apa aku terlihat tidak nyaman dengan perlakuanmu, sedangkan aku selalu menghabiskan semua pemberianmu?"

Seketika senyum kotak yang terlihat konyol menggantikan raut bersalah pada wajah tampannya beberapa sekon lalu.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak pernah mengira bahwa itu aku?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba setelah keheningan menyelimuti beberapa menit.

"Em.. Pernah mungkin. Satu kali," jawab Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya kecil setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena hanya kau, mahasiswa jurusan lain yang melihatku saat memakan roti itu." Jungkook memberikan jeda sejenak.

"Hanya ada Bambam, Mingyu, Namjoom- _hyung_ , dan juga kau," Jungkook mengingat saat dimana ia memakan roti pemberian Alien dan si Alien mengatakan bahwa senang bisa melihat ia menghabiskan roti dan susu itu.

"Kenapa tidak mengira salah satu dari temanmu?"

"Bagaimana bisa? Mingyu kekasih _hyung_ -ku, Namjoon- _hyung_ kekasih Jin- _hyung_. Kau kira aku akan menebak Bambam?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Heol, jangankan memberi asupan makanan untukku, yang ada dia yang selalu meminta asupan makan pada anggota lain." Jungkook menatap Taehyung sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya kecil.

Taehyung terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Jungkook.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menaruh seluruh pemberianmu di meja ruang organisasi?" tanya Jungkook memincingkan matanya ke arah Taehyung yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu?" hanya dibalas anggukan antusias oleh Jungkook dengan mata berbinar.

"Jangan bertingkah konyol Jeon, jika tidak ingin tanganku ini berlari untuk mencubit pipi gembulmu itu," ucap Taehyung disertai dengusan kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada _sneakers_ birunya.

Ucapan Taehyung sukses membuat Jungkook menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berganti menutupi pipinya dengan telapak tangan.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

"Yak, jangan mengulang pertanyaanku."

"Ahaha, oke jadi selama ini aku memiliki orang dalam."

" _Jinja_? Berapa orang?" Jungkook melepas tangannya yang berada di pipi, beralih menatap Taehyung penuh selidik di sebelahnya.

"Satu orang, dua orang, ah kurasa tidak. Mungkin tiga orang," jawab Taehyung menatap jalanan yang masih terlihat ramai di depannya.

" _Daebak_ , _nugu_?"

"Tebak saja," Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kenapa harus menebak? Yak, Taehyung- _ah_ kau mau kemana?" Jungkook sedikit berteriak saat Taehyung berjalan menjauhinya.

"Aku hanya membuang sampah."

"Lanjutkan."

"Apanya?" Taehyung kembali duduk di sebelah Jungkook, kali ini lebih dekat. Salah jika mengira Taehyung tidak grogi bersebelahan dengan Jungkook. Bahkan jantungnya tengah bekerja dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ceritanya."

"Jadi, kau mengajakku bertemu hanya untuk bercerita?" Taehyung memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku _hoodie_ navy yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Ayo ceritakan," rengek Jungkook sembari menggoyangkan lengan Taehyung –sedikit– brutal.

"Berhenti atau tanganku benar-benar berlari untuk mencubit pipi gembulmu."

Jungkook menghentikan kegiatannya sembari mencebik kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Aish, kau benar-benar." Taehyung mendengus kecil saat memperhatikan Jungkook. "Baiklah, kau bertanya dan aku menjawab."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana."

"Huh, dasar."

"Aku mendengarnya, Jeon."

"Apa?"

"Tidak."

Suasana hening seketika. "Sejak kapan?"

"Apanya?"

"Astaga, Taehyung." Jungkook memukul lengan Taehyung, merasa gemas dengan jawaban lawan bicaranya.

"Ahaha, iya iya. Semester satu," Taehyung terbahak sembari meraih tangan Jungkook sekedar untuk menghentikan pukulan pada lengannya.

"Kok lama?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ya, bisa saja."

"Astaga, aku merasa seolah aku tengah mewawancaraimu untuk menjadi staff kepanitianku." Jungkook benar-benar gemas dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Taehyung.

"Apa mencintaimu harus memiliki alasan?"

"Astaga, jawaban ah bukan. Maksudku pertanyaanmu terlalu berat, Tae."

"Mau mu apa sih, Jeon?" Taehyung mencubit pipi gembul Jungkook saat merasa –sedikit– geram. "Giliran aku jawab singkat salah, jawab pertanyaan dibilang berat."

"Taehyung, sakit ini." Jungkook mengelus pipinya yang baru saja menjadi korban cubitan Taehyung.

"Omong-omong, kau bisa memasak?" Jungkook tiba-tiba bertanya dengan raut penasarannya.

"Awalnya tidak," jawab Taehyung santai.

"Lalu?"

"Bisa."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak mengetahui kelinci kecil jurusan sebelah yang selalu melewatkan jadwal makannya saat sudah berurusan dengan tugas kepanitiaannya."

Belum sempat Jungkook bertanya lagi, getaran ponsel yang diikuti _ringtone_ pada saku _hoodie_ Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan dua _namja_ tersebut.

Jungkook memincingkan matanya, melirik nama pemanggil yang tertera pada layar ponsel Taehyung.

Taehyung menggeser gambar gagang telfon berwarna hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"Aku pulang terlambat, _hyung_. Ada sedikit urusan. _Bye_ ," seolah telah mengetahui apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh si pemanggil. Taehyung dengan santainya menyahut, mengakhiri panggilan, dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya pada saku _hoodie_.

"Jin- _hyung_ sepupuku. Kita tinggal bersama. Dia orang dalam yang selalu meletakkan segala macam makanan di mejamu," jelas Taehyung seolah tahu pertanyaan apa yang yang akan dilontarkan oleh Jungkook.

" _Jinja_?" Jungkook mengerjapkan mata bulatnya tak percaya.

"Ah, kenapa aku tidak menaruh curiga padanya? Pantas saja datangnya selalu lebih awal dariku." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Eh, tapi tadi dibilang ada tiga."

"Ku harap kau tidak lupa jika ketua organisasi jurusanmu itu merupakan kekasih sepupuku."

"Ah, astaga. Jadi mereka?"

"Hm, begitulah."

"Tapi masih dua, omong-omong. Satunya siapa?" Jungkook kembali menatap pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Yang ini kau harus menebak," Taehyung menaik turunkan alisnya jahil.

"Astaga Kim Taehyung aku tidak sedang mengikuti kuis berhadiah, kenapa aku harus menebak?"

"Ah boleh juga, anggap saja kau mengikuti kuis berhadiah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada maksud."

Jungkook sukses geram dengan Taehyung. Ingin rasanya memukul kepala Alien –gila– ini.

"Coba tebak saja."

"Mingyu?"

" _Ani_."

"Bambam?"

" _Ani_."

"Jimin?"

"Kenapa Jimin?"

"Kan hanya menebak."

"Oh. _Ani_."

"Jackson- _hyung_?"

" _Ani_."

"Hansol?"

" _Ani_. Kenapa semakin jauh sih? Memangnya kau dekat dengan mereka?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menebak Taehyung. Nyerah."

"Astaga, bahkan masih banyak nama yang bisa kau sebut."

"Kau kira aku dosen yang selalu mengabsen agar tidak ada mahasiswa yang titip absen?" Jungkook mendengus kecil memainkan kotak tempat _hoodie_ yang sedari tadi berada ditangannya.

"Wonwoo- _hyung_."

" _Mwo_?"

" _Wae_?"

"Kenapa kau menyebut nama _hyung_ - _ie_? Kau kenal dengannya?" Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Astaga, Jeon. Kau pikir aku tahu kau akan berangkat pagi atau siang itu karena siapa? Tahu jika kau belum makan atau pun sudah makan saat berangkat kuliah itu karena siapa? Tahu makanan yang bisa dan tidak bisa kau konsumsi itu juga karena siapa?" Taehyung mendengus tapi selang beberapa detik ia terkekeh saat mendapati ekspresi terkejut Jungkook. "Bahkan kau melupakan _hyung_ -mu sendiri, astaga."

Semburat merah muda kini tengah tercetak tipis pada pipi gembul _namja_ bermarga Jeon itu akibat ulah Kim Taehyung yang sebelumnya tengah mengusak gemas surai _dark brown_ -nya.

"Jadi _hyung_ - _ie_ sudah tahu?" pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Taehyung gemas pada _namja_ yang tengah menatapnya polos di sebelahnya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kenapa aku juga tidak menaruh curiga pada _hyung_ -ku sendiri?" cicit Jungkook pelan sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya kecil.

"Jaga sikap, Jeon. Oh astaga, bahkan anggota organisasi fakultas banyak yang mengincarmu," ucap Taehyung yang kini tengah mengacak surai _dark lavender_ -nya merasa gemas dengan tingkah _namja_ manis disebelahnya.

"Termasuk kau, Alien." Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum simpul.

"Sudah? Atau masih ada yang ditanyakan lagi?" tanya Taehyung.

"Em.. sepertinya sudah," jawab Jungkook setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

"Ayo kembali ke kampus, ku antar pulang. Sudah semakin larut." Taehyung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Jungkook.

"Eh? Bukankah kita akan naik bus?" Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya kecil.

"Siapa yang bilang?" tanya Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya."Lagipula kau pikir masih ada bus lagi setelah ini? Bus yang beberapa menit lalu berhenti itu bus terakhir," ucap Taehyung yang masih enggan untuk menarik uluran tangannya di hadapan Jungkook.

"Lalu kita naik apa? Jika berjalan dari kampus ke _apartement_ -ku itu lumayan jauh." Jungkook mulai panik setelah mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Sudah jangan banyak bertanya, ayo." Taehyung menarik pelan tangan Jungkook untuk mengikutinya berdiri.

"Eh? Kau membawa mobil? Tumben sekali. Tapi kau tidak pernah membawa mobil saat kuliah, setauku." Jungkook bersuara saat memasuki area kampus.

"Apa aku sudah mengatakannya padamu?" tanya Taehyung mengernyit heran.

"Belum."

"Lalu dari mana kau tahu aku membawa mobil?"

"Itu." Jungkook dengan santainya menunjuk mobil audi hitam yang tengah terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kau yakin itu mobilku?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook heran.

"Ish. Kau ini bagaimana sih? Bagaimana mungkin kau lupa dengan mobilmu sendiri? Sudah jelas itu mobilmu, bahkan plat nomornya saja menunjukkan tanggal dan bulan lahirmu," jelas Jungkook sembari menunjuk plat nomor yang ia yakini sebagai mobil Taehyung.

"Eh?" Taehyung semakin heran setelah mendengar penjelasan Jungkook.

"Astaga!" Jungkook memekik sembari memukul mulutnya berkali-kali.

"Kook?"

Hening.

"Kook- _ah_?"

Hening.

"Kook- _ie_?"

Hening.

" _Bunny_?"

Hening.

"Astaga, Jeon tolong jelaskan sesuatu padaku." Taehyung mencubit gemas pipi gembul _namja_ di sebelahnya yang tengah menunduk memaikan kotak _hoodie_ yang dibawanya sejak di halte tadi.

"Aw~ ini sakit, Kim!" pekik Jungkook sembari mengelus pipinya.

Taehyung hanya memberikan ekspresi datarnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tolong pegang ini," putus Jungkook sembari menyerahkan kotak _hoodie_ -nya.

"Kenapa tidak dibuang saja sih? Kan _hoodie_ -nya sudah kau kenakan," tanya Taehyung yang heran menerima kotak _hoodie_ pemberiannya.

"Jangan banyak bertanya, astaga. Kau cerewet sekali sih," ucap Jungkook sembari membuka tas ranselnya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Ini," Jungkook menyerahkan kotak berukuran kecil pada Taehyung.

"Ini apa?" Taehyung mengernyit menerima kotak tersebut.

"Buka saja."

"Astaga, Jeon. Ini alasanmu tidak membuang kotak _hoodie_ -nya? Kenapa masih disimpan? Astaga kau membuatku malu," pekik Taehyung yang tengah melihat _sticky note_ warna-warni di dalam kotak kecil yang diberikan Jungkook.

"Kenapa malu?" tanya Jungkook polos.

"Astaga, kata-kataku. Kenapa aku merasa geli sendiri sih?" Taehyung bergidik kecil saat membaca beberapa _sticky note_ tersebut.

"Sudah ya, ku buang saja ya."

"Jangan!" Jungkook segera merebut kotak yang telah tertutup dan akan dilemparkan Taehyung pada tempat sampah terdekat.

" _Wae_?" Taehyung mengernyit bingung.

"Buat kenang-kenangan, ehehe." Jungkook menunjukkan cengiran andalannya yang menampakkan gigi kelinci miliknya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kau mengetahui mobilku?"

"Tidak ada."

"Ah, astaga. Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Jeon. Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Aku tidak mau melihat Wonwoo- _hyung_ marah karena terlalu malam mengantar adik tersayangnya." Taehyung kembali menarik tangan Jungkook menuju mobilnya.

Taehyung memasuki mobilnya setelah membukakan pintu untuk Jungkook. Taehyung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankannya jika saja tidak merasakan kecupan tiba-tiba yang menyentuh pipi kanannya.

Taehyung terdiam untuk beberapa sekon sebelum tersenyum memegang pipi kanannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _namja_ di sebelahnya yang berlagak menatap pemandangan diluar kaca mobil dengan semburat merah muda yang tercetak jelas pada pipi gembulnya.

Taehyung tersenyum simpul dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar area kampus.

"Kau hutang banyak penjelasan padaku omong-omong," ucap Taehyung yang tetap fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Apa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, _bunny_." Taehyung mengulurkan tangan kanannya mengacak surai _dark brown namja_ yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

Jungkook mencebik kesal pada Taehyung yang tengah menunjukkan _smirk_ -nya yang –sialnya– membuat jantung Jungkook bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu _apartement_ -ku?" Jungkook mengernyit saat mobil Taehyung memasuki _basement_ gedung _apartement_ -nya.

"Ku harap kau tidak lupa jika aku ini Alien yang diutus turun ke bumi," ucap Taehyung sembari mematikan mesin mobilnya.

Jungkook menghela napasnya pelan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika aku jarang membawa mobil saat kuliah? Bagaimana kau tahu jika ini mobilku? Dan bagaimana kau tahu jika plat nomor mobilku merupakan tanggal dan bulan lahirku?" pertanyaan Taehyung sukses menghentikan pergerakan tangan Jungkook yang akan membuka pintu mobil.

"Em.. i.. i.. itu.." Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

"Hm?" Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu jawaban yang diberikan Jungkook.

"Em.. i.. i.. itu.."

"Itu?"

"Tanya satu-satu, aku bingung menjawab yang mana dulu." Jungkook menunduk memainkan ujung _hoodie_ yang ia kenakan.

Hening.

"Eh?" Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat merasakan sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat tepat dibibirnya.

"Ahaha, tunggu sebentar." Taehyung keluar dan membukakan pintu mobil pada sisi penumpang.

"Ayo, ku antar ke dalam." Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Jungkook.

"Eh? Tidak usah, aku berani masuk sendiri." Jungkook membalas uluran tangan Taehyung untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Kau yakin?"

"Jangan meremehkanku, Kim." Jungkook mencebik kesal.

"Ish, baiklah. Selamat malam, _bunny_." Taehyung mengusak surai _namja_ kelinci itu gemas.

"Ya. Selamat malam, Tae."

"Hm, sudah sana masuk. Aku akan pulang," pamit Taehyung sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju sisi kemudi.

"Tae," suara Jungkook menginterupsi gerakan Taehyung.

Taehyung berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. " _Wae_?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Taehyung berjengit kaget saat mendengar Jungkook mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan suara pelan. " _Ne_?"

"Ah.. a _ni_ , _ani_ , _aniya_. Hati-hati dijalan." Jungkook mengibaskan tangannya beberapa kali di depan wajahnya. Berusaha menghindari tatapan Taehyung.

Taehyung melangkah kan kakinya kembali ke arah Jungkook berdiri.

"Jeon Jungkook katakan sekali lagi, aku tidak mendengarnya," ucap Taehyung yang semakin mendekat. Bohong jika Taehyung tidak mendengar, bahkan Taehyung mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas.

" _Ani_ , aku tidak mengatakan apapun Kim Taehyung," Jungkook berusaha mundur menjauh dari Taehyung.

"Jungkook- _ah_ katakan sekali lagi," Taehyung mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah merah milik Jungkook.

" _Ani_ ," Jungkook berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya, tapi pergerakan tangan Taehyung terlalu cepat untuk mengunci pinggangnya.

"Jungkook- _ie_ ," Taehyung masih bertahan dengan posisinya.

"Baiklah, baik..." belum sempat Jungkook melanjutkan kalimatnya, bibirnya kini tengah merasakan benda kenyal tengah menempel pada bibirnya. Hanya menempel. Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat melihat Taehyung didepannya hanya beberapa sentimeter tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu," Taehyung melepaskan bibirnya setelah beberapa sekon. Taehyung mengusap rambut Jungkook pelan, dan mengecup singkat ujung bibir Jungkook.

"Ah, sepertinya aku benar-benar akan terlambat pulang. Jujur aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan pertanyaanku sebelum turun dari mobil tadi," ucap Taehyung yang masih setia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jungkook.

"Yak, yak. Sudah sana pulang," usir Jungkook sembari mendorong tubuh Taehyung agar menjauh.

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentangku, jangan bilang kau _stalker_ -ku." Taehyung menaik turunkan alisnya jahil.

" _Maybe_."

" _Mwo_? Kau serius?"

"Jika melihatmu dari jauh dapat dikatakan _stalker_ sih."

Taehyung sedikit terlonjak mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Ba.. bagaimana bisa?"

"Yak, Kim Taehyung. Ku kira kau tak bodoh. Kau kira aku bisa dengan gampangnya bilang mencintaimu tanpa dasar? Bahkan aku selalu berangkat pagi hanya untuk memastikan kau datang jam berapa, yang sialnya aku selalu datang lebih siang daripada kau." Jungkook memukul kepala Taehyung.

" _Are you kidding me_?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Sejak kapan? Bukan kah kau mengira aku _sunbae_ -mu? Dan bahkan kau tak mengetahui namaku." Taehyung menatap heran _namja_ manis yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Entahlah, aku juga kurang tahu sejak kapan. Tapi untuk masalah _sunbae_ dan juga nama itu serius aku tidak tahu," jawab Jungkook polos. Sangat polos.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui tanggal lahir dan juga bulan lahirku?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat saat temanmu memberimu ucapan selamat ulang tahun padamu," jawab Jungkook jujur.

"Jadi?"

"Ya, aku menyukai orang yang bahkan aku tidak tahu nama dan latar belakangnya. Oh astaga ini memalukan." Jungkook menutup mukanya sembari menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali.

Taehyung terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Jungkook. "Kenapa tidak mencari tahu?" tanya Taehyung yang kini mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengusak surai Jungkook.

"Yak, kau pikir aku seberani itu?" Jungkook memukul lengan Taehyung.

"Ah baiklah, karena kau kekakasihku. Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita berangkatnya bersama saja, jadi kau tak perlu lagi berusaha datang lebih pagi dariku. Besok ku jemput," ucap Taehyung sembari merangkul pinggang Jungkook.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasihmu?"

"Baru saja kan?"

"Ku rasa kau tidak memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu."

"Aish, baiklah. Apa ini kode?" Taehyung kembali menaik turunkan alisnya untuk menggoda Jungkook.

"Yak, sebahagiamu saja sana." Jungkook memukul kepala Taehyung.

"Jeon Jungkook, jadilah kekasihku."

"Tidak," Jungkook melenggang berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung yang mematung di tempat.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , cepat pulang. Aku tidak ingin kekasih baruku terlambat menjemputku besok," Jungkook tersenyum kecil tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Dasar kelinci nakal," Taehyung tersenyum sembari berlari kecil memeluk Jungkook dari belakang dan mengantarkannya ke hadapan Wonwoo, sekalian berterima kasih telah membantu melancarkan misi selama dua bulan belakangan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **end**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Oke, maaf jika sangat banyak _typo_ yang bertebaran. Dan seperti yang Joa sampaikan pada _chapter_ sebelumnya, Joa bakal _end_ kan sampai disini. Maafkan Joa jika _ending_ -nya jauh atau bahkan tidak sesuai dengan _ekspektasi_.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua dukungannya.

sign,  
chachajoa


	6. Special Chapter: Bagian 1

Sinar matahari menyusup melalui gorden ruangan yang sedikit terbuka. Cahaya yang masuk membuat seisi kamar tampak lebih jelas. Kamar dengan dominasi warna putih hitam yang memberikan kesan elegan di dalamnya. Sebuah televisi yang dilengkapi dengan _home theater_ tertata rapi di salah satu sisi ruang.

Tempat tidur berseprai warna putih motif polkadot hitam, masih terlihat berantakan dengan selimut yang sedikit menjuntai ke lantai. Bantal dan juga guling yang tergeletak tidak beraturan di atasnya. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

Senandung kecil terdengar dari balik pintu kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut. Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka disusul langkah kaki seorang _namja_ manis yang berjalan mendekati tempat tidur hanya dengan mengenakan celana pendek warna abu-abu. Rambut basah dengan handuk putih tersampir di pundaknya.

Suara notifikasi ponsel yang berada diatas nakas dekat tempat tidur menghentikan gerakan tangan _namja_ tersebut yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

 _ **Message from**_ **Alien**

Sedikit mengernyit saat mengetahui adanya pesan masuk dari sang kekasih. Yap, dia Jungkook.

 **.**

 **Alien** : Sayang? Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menemanimu membeli buku pagi ini. Bagaimana jika sore? Aku ada urusan pagi ini.

 **Jungkook** : Baiklah. Selesaikan urusanmu terlebih dahulu.

 **Alien** : Siap, _bunny_. Ku jemput jam empat sore, _call_?

 **Jungkook** : _Call_.

 **Alien** : Aku mencintaimu, _bunny_.

 **Jungkook** : Aku lebih mencintaimu, Alien gila.

 **.**

Senyuman tipis tampak pada wajah Jungkook. Tak heran jika senyuman tersebut selalu tampak setelah mendapatkan pesan dari seorang _namja_ yang telah berstatus sebagai kekasihnya hampir dua tahun ini. Tak jarang mendapati Taehyung membatalkan janji, akan tetapi tak jarang juga Taehyung menawarkan untuk menggantinya lain waktu. Jungkook paham, bahkan sangat paham dengan berbagai macam kesibukan sang kekasih. Tak jarang juga Jungkook menawarkan diri untuk membantu mengerjakan sebagian tugas dari Taehyung seperti yang selalu dilakukan Taehyung padanya. Tapi bukannya diizinkan seperti ia mengizinkan Taehyung membantunya, malah sebuah tolakan halus yang selalu diterima Jungkook. Bukan berarti Taehyung tak percaya pada Jungkook, hanya saja ia takut jika Jungkook kelelahan. Melihat Jungkook mengurus tugas organisasi jurusannya –seperti saat itu– saja rasanya Taehyung sudah tak tega, apalagi menambah beban Jungkook dengan tugasnya tugasnya yang bahkan bisa berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Secret Admirer**

 **Special Chapter: Bagian 1**  
 **Genre: Drama, Romance**  
 **Cast: Kim Taehyung – Jeon Jungkook**  
 **Warning: Boys Love || typo**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ponsel kembali berdering saat Jungkook hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengembalikan handuk.

 **Alien** _ **is calling**_ **...**

Dengan segera Jungkook meraih ponselnya dan menggeser gambar gagang telpon berwarna hijau pada layar ponselnya.

 **.**

 **Jungkook** : _Wae_?

 **Alien** : Kau belum mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku omong-omong.

 **Jungkook** : Ck, selamat pagi.

 **Alien** : Hei, aku tidak sedang berbicara dengan operator asal kau tahu.

 **Jungkook** : Memang bukan.

 **Alien** : Lalu kenapa nada ucapan selamat pagimu seperti operator?

 **Jungkook** : Jangan bodoh, Kim. Operator tidak berdecak untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi.

 **Alien** : Astaga, otakmu bisa saja mencari alasan.

 **Jungkook** : Mau apa?

 **Alien** : _Morning kiss_.

 **Jungkook** : Bodoh.

 **Alien** : Hehe. Tidak-tidak, aku pintar tentu saja.

 **Jungkook** : Lalu mau apa?

 **Alien** : Mau memberimu kejutan, sayang.

 **Jungkook** : Wah aku terkejut, Kim.

 **Alien** : Belum, Jeon.

 **Jungkook** : Haha, baiklah. Sudah sana, katanya ada urusan.

 **Alien** : _Okay, see you bunny. Love you._

 **Jungkook** : _Love you too_.

 **.**

Suara ketukan pintu kamar mengalihkan pandangan Jungkook dari ponselnya.

"Kook- _ie_?" panggil seseorang di balik pintu kamar.

"Masuk saja, _hyung_ ," sahut Jungkook sembari meletakkan ponselnya diatas nakas.

"Kau ikut menjemput Mingyu tidak?" tanya Wonwoo - _namja_ yang baru saja mengetuk pintu kamar Jungkook-.

"Ah aku baru ingat jika dia pulang hari ini," Jungkook menepuk dahinya pelan. "Tunggu aku sepuluh menit, _hyung_."

"Aku tunggu di luar," Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat melihat sang adik yang berlari ke arah gantungan handuk dekat kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan sahabat tiangku yang tengah berusaha keras untuk menyelesaikan magangnya disana," gumam Jungkook terkekeh pelan sembari memakai _hoodie_ putihnya. "Lagian kenapa juga memilih tempat magang yang jauh," lanjutnya yang masih disertai kekehan pelan. Padahal ia tahu pasti jika alasan Mingyu magang di luar kota itu karena tidak kebagian tempat magang di kota ini. Kasihan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tumben sekali _weekend_ tidak ada jadwal kencan?" tanya Wonwoo yang masih fokus dengan jalanan di depannya.

"Ada urusan," jawab Jungkook yang tengah duduk disebelahnya dengan satu kotak susu pisang di tangannya.

"Cih, sok sibuk sekali sih. Kerjaan juga cuma tidur," Wonwoo mendecih melirik adiknya sekilas.

"Siapa?" Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau lah, masa Taehyung."

"Kan yang ada urusan Taehyung, kenapa aku yang kena?"

"Oh, salah ya." Wonwoo menahan tawanya saat mendapati ekspresi kesal di wajah Jungkook.

"Sok tahu sih."

"Hm."

" _Hyung_?" panggil Jungkook tanpa menoleh kearah kakaknya.

"Hm?"

Hening. Tak ada sahutan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo yang heran saat tidak mendapati sahutan dari sang adik.

"Tidak ada, hanya memastikan jika kau tidak tidur," tampak sebuah cengiran yang menampakkan gigi kelinci sang empunya.

"Bodoh. Aku sedang menyetir, jika kau sadar."

 **.**

 **.**

"Gyu, sukses tidak?" tanya Jungkook yang tengah berdiri disebelah kakaknya dan dihadapan Mingyu -sahabat tiangnya-

"Sukses dong," jawab Mingyu dengan nada sombong.

"Belagu, dasar."

"Kau bagaimana?"

"Jauh lebih sukses darimu."

"Iya iya percaya kok yang sukses selesai lebih awal," Mingyu sedikit mencibir tingkah Jungkook.

"Bambam?"

"Selesai lebih awal empat hari dari aku." Mingyu mendengus kecil.

"Haha, kasian. Terima nasib sajalah."

"Sudah, sudah. Mau makan atau langsung pulang?" Wonwoo menengahi duo sahabat itu.

"Makan." Jungkook menjawab tanpa ragu.

"Dasar, hafalnya cuma makan." Mingyu menggerutu pelan.

"Dasar, tidak berkaca." Jungkook berjalan menjauh sembari membalas gerutuan Mingyu yang walaupun pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_ , mobilnya dimana?" tanya Jungkook yang tengah berjalan sembari membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kakaknya dan juga Mingyu yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakangnya.

"Aduh," Jungkook mengaduh saat merasakan punggungnya menabrak sesuatu.

"Ah, _mian_..." Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menunduk meminta maaf pada seseorang yang tak sengaja tertabrak olehnya.

"Loh? Sayang?"

"Loh? Ngapain disini?" Jungkook mengernyit heran saat mengetahui kekasihnya berdiri dihadapannya dengan seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang tengah dirangkulnya.

"Aku.."

"Oh, aku lupa. Selesaikan urusanmu dahulu. Aku masih ada urusan, _bye_." Jungkook kembali melangkah sebelum Taehyung menjawab.

"Tae?" Wonwoo menatap Taehyung seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Kau percaya padaku kan, _hyung_?" Taehyung membalas tatapan Wonwoo sedikit was-was.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari Wonwoo maupun Mingyu yang sedari tadi bergeming.

" _Hyung_?" Taehyung kembali bersuara pelan.

"Selesaikanlah. _Hyung_ percaya," Wonwoo berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan menepuk pelan pundak kekasih adiknya tersebut.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_. Secepatnya pasti selesai," Taehyung tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Aku pergi dulu, Tae. Kelinci buntal itu sudah menghilang, astaga." Wonwoo mengurut pelipisnya pelan.

"Gyu, ayo cari." Wonwoo memanggil Mingyu yang masih setia bergeming di tempatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi ini yang dia maksud akan memberiku kejutan? Cih, aku benar-benar terkejut." Jungkook bergumam pelan sembari berjongkok disebelah pintu mobilnya.

"Ayo makan," ajak Mingyu yang datang beberapa sekon setelahnya.

"Tidak mood, aku mau pulang saja."

"Kau belum makan sejak pagi, kalau boleh mengingatkan," kali ini Wonwoo yang bersuara.

"Tidak lapar."

Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

"Ya sudah, kita makan di _apartement_. Aku yang memasak." Mingyu mengucapkan keputusan _final_ -nya.

"Aku saja, kau pasti lelah." Wonwoo menyahuti ucapan kekasihnya.

"Bersama," balas Mingyu sembari tersenyum manis.

"Jangan bermesraan di depanku. Buka kuncinya, aku mau masuk." Jungkook berdiri bersiap memasuki mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu turun dari sisi kemudi diikuti Wonwoo di sisi sebelahnya.

"Kook, sudah sampai loh. Tidak berniat turun?" tanya Mingyu yang tengah melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam mobil saat belum mendapati Jungkook turun.

Tak lama pintu bagian belakang kemudi terbuka. Jungkook turun dengan kepala tertunduk memandangi sepatunya.

Jungkook berjalan mendahului pasangan yang tengah mengekorinya dari belakang. Seperti sudah mengerti kebiasaan Jungkook ketika _badmood_ , mereka berdua hanya mengikutinya dalam diam.

Sebelum memencet _password_ untuk memasuki _apartement_ -nya, Jungkook yang sedari tadi menunduk mendapati sebuah kotak beserta _sticky note_ ungu lavender tengah tergeletak di depan pintu _apartement_ -nya. Dengan gerakan pelan ia mengambil kotak tersebut.

 **.**

Kecewa, boleh. Asal jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Makanlah. Tidak ada racun di dalamnya. See you.

Your love,  
Aliennya yang diutus turun ke bumi.

 **.**

Tanpa sadar senyuman kecil tercetak di wajah Jungkook. Hanya saja senyuman tersebut tak berlangsung lama. Mungkin saja sang pemilik terlalu kecewa, atau hanya gengsi, atau bahkan ada alasan lain.

Jungkook memasuki _apartement_ setelah memasukkan _password_. Meletakkan kotak tersebut diatas meja makan, mengambil _sticky note_ -nya. Dan melenggang memasuki kamarnya.

Tak berselang lama Wonwoo memasuki apartement bersama kekasihnya dan menemukan sebuah kotak makan tergeletak diatas meja makan. Suara pintu kamar terbuka tepat saat Wonwoo hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya mengenai kotak makan tersebut.

Jungkook melangkah mendekat kearah meja makan, menarik kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi tersebut. Tangannya terjulur dengan santainya menggapai kotak makan tersebut dan melahap habis isinya.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu hanya bisa saling pandang. Karena seingat mereka, si kelinci buntal ini tidak mood makan -katanya-. Tapi, ini apa.

"Katanya masak? Kok masih disini?" pertanyaan yang dengan santainya terlontar dari bibir si kelinci.

"Dari Taehyung?" bukannya menjawab, Wonwoo justru bertanya balik.

"Jangan sebut namanya, aku sedang tidak dalam mood baik."

"Lalu? Itu dari siapa?"

"Alien yang diutus turun ke bumi."

Helaan napas kasar terdengar dari sepasang kekasih yang tengah memperhatikan sosok kelinci yang tengah menyantap makanannya dengan lahap.

 **.**

 **.**

Suara bel menarik perhatian tiga orang yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Wonwoo yang kini sedang sibuk di dapur bersama kekasihnya pun memutuskan untuk bersuara karena sadar bel tetap berbunyi tanda belum ada yang menghampiri pintu.

"Kook- _ie_ , tolong lihat siapa yang berkunjung," teriak Wonwoo kepada sang adik yang tengah bermalas-malasan di depan televisi dengan berbagai macam _snack_ di sekitarnya.

"Tidak mood, Mingyu saja sana." Jungkook menyahut dengan nada malasnya.

"Sini gantikan aku goreng ayam, baru aku bukakan pintu." Mingyu berteriak menyahuti sahutan Jungkook.

"Ish, iya iya aku yang buka." Jungkook bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan mendekati pintu sembari menggerutu.

"Sia... pa?" Jungkook masih memegang gagang pintu dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"Kok tidak ada siapa pun." Jungkook membalikkan tubuh dan akan menutup pintunya kembali jika saja ia tidak melihat kotak berukuran sedang dengan sebuah _sticky note_ merah tertempel diatas tutupnya tergeletak tepat di depan kakinya berdiri. Setelah menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri untuk mencari tahu si pengirim yang nyatanya nihil tidak ketmu jejaknya, dengan gerakan super pelan Jungkook melirik tulisan yang terdapat pada _sticky note_ merah tersebut.

 **.**

Sayang, sarapannya sudah dimakan? Buka kotaknya mungkin bisa menjadi temanmu disaat seperti ini. Ponselmu kenapa tidak aktif? Aku menghubungimu berkali-kali. Tolong jangan salah paham. Beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskan. Ayo bertemu.

Your love,  
Aliennya yang diutus turun ke bumi.

 **.**

Jungkook kembali menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, namun tetap nihil tidak ada seorang pun di sekitarnya. Dan pada akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk membawa kotaknya masuk dan menutup pintunya.

Sebelum kembali mendudukkan dirinya di posisi semula sebelum bel berbunyi, Jungkook menyempatkan diri untuk masuk ke dalam kamar guna mencabut _charger_ ponselnya. Berjalan pelan keluar kamar sembari menekan tombol power pada ponsel, dan tepat ketika ponsel tersebut menyala suara notifikasi terdengar bersautan disertai getaran. _**10 unread messages, 21 missed calls**_.

"Wow." Jungkook bergumam sembari terkekeh kecil saat mengetahui notifikasi sebanyak itu hanya berasal dari satu orang.

Pada akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengabaikan ponselnya sejenak dan memilih untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada kotak yang ia temukan di depan pintu _apartement_ miliknya.

"Banyak sekali, Jung. Dari siapa?" tanya Wonwoo yang berjalan melewati adiknya saat mengetahui kotak sang adik berisi banyak _snack_ di dalamnya.

"Hehe," cengiran Jungkook seakan sudah dapat menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Sudah tidak marah?" tanya sang kakak.

"Memang siapa yang marah?" bukannya menjawab, justru Jungkook balik bertanya pada sang kakak.

"Dih, giliran ketemu banyak _snack_ begini langsung amnesia kalau tadi _badmood_." Wonwoo mencibir sembari melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **to be continue**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Haii, apa kabar? Hehe. _Btw, happy new year_. Niat hati ingin posting saat ulang tahun bapak Taehyung, tapi apa daya tiba-tiba _draft_ menghilang. Jadi, maafkan terlambatnya kebangetan, bahkan sampai sudah ganti tahun, heuheu. Maaf yaa. Oke, sebenarnya ini hanya satu bagian, tapi takut terlalu panjang dan bosan bacanya akhirnya aku bagi menjadi dua bagian deh hehe. Saran kalian akan sangat membantu. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. _Love you_.

sign,  
chachajoa


	7. Special Chapter: Bagian 2 - End

Suasana _apartement_ milik Jeon bersaudara pada malam harinya sangat jauh dari kata sepi. Bagaimana tidak? Jungkook yang sedari tadi mengaku _badmood_ dan bermalas-malasan di depan televisi, nyatanya ia telah menyiapkan satu kado yang ia simpan didalam kamarnya dan juga kue yang baru saja diantar oleh teman satu angkatan Wonwoo –Kim Seokjin–. Wonwoo jelas terkejut saat mendapati temannya di depan pintu _apartement_ mengatakan jika kue tersebut hasil karya adiknya. Karena setahu Wonwoo, Jungkook tidak begitu paham tentang berbagai macam bahan masakan.

"Jung, jujur." Disinilah mereka, ruang tengah dengan penghuni berjumlah lima orang. Jungkook, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seokjin, dan juga Namjoon.

"Hehe, besok ulang tahun Taehyung." Jungkook menunduk sembari menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk saat mendengar nada bicara kakaknya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya bercanda, _hyung_. Jangan marah, _please_."

"Lalu?"

" _Mian_ ," Jungkook bersuara pelan.

"Kau mengerjai _hyung_ -mu ini?"

"Hehe, _mian_ _hyung_. Tidak sengaja," jitakan pelan pada kepala Jungkook diberikan kakaknya tepat ketika Jungkook menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana ceritanya bisa tidak sengaja?"

"Ya begitu, terlanjur."

"Lalu kau mau kemana rapih begini?" Wonwoo kembali bertanya seolah mengintrogasi sang adik.

"Ya mau ke rumah pacar lah _hyung_. Seperti tidak pernah muda saja," jitakan kedua Jungkook terima kembali. Hanya saja kali ini bukan hanya kakaknya yang menjitak, tapi semua penghuni ruang tengah kecuali dirinya sendiri.

" _Ish_ , sudah sana cepat berangkat." Wonwoo mendorong adiknya agar segera beranjak dari kursi yang diduduki.

"Kau mengusirku, _hyung_?"

"Kau mau tidak ku izinkan pergi?"

"E..ehh tidak, tidak. Aku berangkat sekarang," dengan cepat ia berpamitan kepada kakaknya dan juga Mingyu. Karena Seokjin dan juga Namjoon sudah pasti ikut dengannya, sekalian menumpang supaya hemat. Toh Seokjin bilang rumah Namjoon searah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Secret Admirer**

 **Special Chapter: Bagian 2 – End**  
 **Genre: Drama, Romance**  
 **Cast: Kim Taehyung – Jeon Jungkook**  
 **Warning: Boys Love || typo**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Kook, setelah sampai jangan turun dulu ya." Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya kearah bangku belakang tempat Jungkook berada.

"Kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Aku lupa belum menyiapkan pakaianku untuk menginap di rumah Jisoo."

"Loh? _Hyung_ tidak pulang?"

"Jisoo sendiri di rumahnya, kita berdua akan menginap dengan teman-teman yang lain disana."

"Wonwoo- _hyung_ juga ikut menginap?"

"Iya, tadi belum bilang ya?"

"Belum, kan Wonwoo- _hyung_ sudah berumur. Mungkin dia lupa."

"Kalau Wonwoo berumur, lalu aku ini apa?" suara Namjoon menginterupsi dua orang yang tengah asik bercengkerama.

"Hehe, berusia," sahut Jungkook santai.

"Terserahmu sajalah," ucap Namjoon yang disertai suara tawa Seokjin dan juga Jungkook.

Tepat pukul 23.35, mobil yang ditumpangi mereka memasuki area tempat tinggal Seokjin dan juga Taehyung.

"Tunggu disini, 20 menit lagi aku kembali." Seokjin membuka pintu mobil dengan tergesa.

Tepat dua puluh menit setelah Seokjin membuka pintu mobil, terlihat seseorang _namja_ berlari kecil kearah mobil Namjoon sembari membawa tas punggung.

"Dia tidur memegang ponsel," suara Seokjin disertai kikikan kecil terdengar tepat ketika pintu sisi penumpang terbuka.

"Memangnya kau tidak membalas pesannya sama sekali, Kook?" tanya Namjoon yang kini memutar tubuhnya kearah Jungkook berada.

Dengan santainya, Jungkook mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya dalam keadaan mati. "Aku mematikan ponsel sejak siang tadi, hehe."

"Dasar, sudah sana. Dia di kamarnya." Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sembari tersenyum.

"Oke, terima kasih banyak _hyung_. Kalian sangat berjasa," ucap Jungkook yang kini tengah membuka pintu mobil disisinya.

"Sama-sama, semoga sukses Kook- _ie_."

"Jangan lupa hubungi kami jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Oke, _bye_ _hyung_."

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook berjalan mengendap mendekati kamar sang kekasih. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu letak kamar kekasihnya? Hey kawan, dia bahkan hampir setiap hari datang berkunjung ke rumah ini semenjak ia menyandang status sebagai kekasih Kim Taehyung hampir dua tahun lalu.

Tepat saat kakinya berada di depan pintu kamar sang kekasih, Jungkook menyalakan lilin yang telah tertancap pada kue yang ia siapkan. Sepertinya Taehyung benar-benar telah lelap dalam tidurnya dengan posisi tengkurap kepala menghadap samping dan juga tangan yang tengah memegang ponsel. Ia bahkan sampai tidak sadar saat Jungkook menyalakan saklar lampu di dekat pintu.

"Hey," Jungkook berusaha membangunkan Taehyung dengan menusuk pipinya beberapa kali setelah memindahkan ponselnya keatas nakas.

"Hmm, nanti saja _hyung_. Aku mengantuk," gumaman pelan Taehyung terdengar di telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan saat mendengar gumaman sang kekasih. Sebuah ide seketika terlintas di benak Jungkook.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang."

Mata Taehyung sukses terbuka saat mendengar bisikan ditelinga kanannya. Menatap lemah entitas sang kekasih yang tengah berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mendudukkan dirinya dan meraih satu tangan sang kekasih yang tidak memegang kue dan mencium punggung tangan kekasihnya berkali-kali. "Maaf, maafin aku, maaf, maa.."

"Hey, tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku yang salah disini." Jungkook dengan cepat memotong ucapan Taehyung.

"Sekarang _make a wish_ , dan tiup lilinnya," lanjut Jungkook sembari tersenyum manis.

"Tidak marah?"

" _Make a wish_ dan tiup lilinnya, sayang." Jungkook kembali menyahuti dengan suara lembut.

Terpejam sejenak dan meniup lilin pada kue yang tengan dibawa oleh kekasihnya. "Sudah, tidak marah?"

"Memangnya siapa yang marah?" bukannya menjawab, Jungkook justru balik bertanya kepada sang kekasih. Persis seperti yang dilakukannya pada sang kakak.

"Ayo berdiri, aku ingin berterima kasih," ucap Jungkook sembari menarik tangan Taehyung supaya berdiri didepannya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Taehyung yang kebingungan tetapi tetap menuruti kemauan sang kekasih.

Pelukan hangat diterima oleh Taehyung tepat saat ia baru saja berdiri, bahkan hampir jatuh jika saja ia tidak sigap menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. "Terima kasih, aku menemukannya ditumpukan _snack_ yang kau kirim tadi siang." Jungkook berbisik di telinga Taehyung.

"Ku kira kau buang," sahut Taehyung terkekeh pelan sembari mengusap kepala kekasihnya lembut.

"Kenapa berpikir seperti itu?" Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya sembari memberikan jarak pada tubuh mereka.

"Ya habisnya kamu sok tidak ada kabar sampai aku tertidur tadi," jawab Taehyung sembari menggesekkan hidung Jungkook dengan hidungnya.

"Kan memang niatnya seperti itu, ish."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung mengabaikan gerutuan Jungkook.

"Apanya?"

"Jawabannya lah."

"Sekarang?"

"Iya."

"Harus?"

"Iya ayo, bagaimana jawabannya?"

"Minta _sticky note_ warna merah." Jungkook menengadahkan tangannya dihadapan wajah Taehyung.

"Loh untuk apa?" Tehyung mengernyit heran dan tetap mempertahankan tangannya di pinggang sang kekasih.

"Katanya mau jawaban, ya aku minta _sticky note_ warna merah." Jungkook menjawab dengan tangan yang setia menengadah dihadapan wajah Taehyung.

"Langsung saja lah jawabnya, kan ini aku dihadapanmu loh."

"Ya tidak mau."

"Loh kenapa?"

"Kan kamu tanya lewat _sticky note_ , ya aku jawabnya di _sticky note_."

" _Sticky note_ merah-ku habis."

"Bohong dosa."

"Lupa tadi aku taruh dimana."

"Bohong dosa."

"Serius, sayang."

"Aku duarius."

"Astaga, Jungkook keras kepala sekali sih."

"Taehyung juga keras kepala kok."

"Kamu ngode supaya aku ngomong langsung kan?"

"Itu tau."

"Oke, oke. _Would you be mine_?"

"Siapa yang kamu tanya?"

"Astaga anak ini, oke sekali lagi. Jeon Jungkook, _would you be mine_?"

" _Yes, I do_." Gigi kelinci yang diidolakan oleh Taehyung sejak lama kini tersembul lucu saat kekasihnya tersenyum.

Kecupan bertubi-tubi dibubuhkan Taehyung pada setiap inci wajah Jungkook. Jungkook hanya terkekeh geli berkali-kali berusaha menghindari bibir kekasihnya.

"Taehyung, _stop_." Jungkook mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke depan bibir sang kekasih supaya berhenti dari aksinya.

" _Wae_?"

"Kau belum membuka hadiahku, ayo keluar."

"Loh? Masih ada hadiah?"

"Aku tinggal di ruang tengah tadi, ayo kesana."

" _Wait_ , mana cincinnya?" tanya Taehyung sembari memperhatikan jari-jari tangan kekasihnya.

"Ini," Jungkook mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari saku kemejanya.

"Kok tidak dipakai?"

" _Ish_ , dasar tidak peka."

"Ngode buat dipakaikan? Hm?" Taenyung memainkan alisnya beberapa kali.

"Sudah tahu, kenapa masih tanya?"

"Oke oke, sini biar aku yang pakaikan." Taehyung mengambil alih cincin yang dipegang kekasihnya untuk dipakaikan pada jari sang kekasih, sesekali menyempatkan untuk mengecup kening kekasihnya sebelum berjalan keluar kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat pukul 00.38, keduanya mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tengah dengan televisi menyala sekedar guna agar ruangan tidak terasa sepi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Taehyung dengan mulut penuh _snack_ saat melihat Jungkook menyambar sebuah kotak sedang tetapi lebih kecil dari kotak yang diberikannya pada Jungkook tadi siang.

"Ini, buka saja." Jungkook menyerahkan kotaknya pada Taehyung dan menyamankan posisi duduknya tepat di sebelah sang kekasih.

Taehyung menerima kotaknya, dan senyumnya merekah saat membaca tulisan yang terdapat pada tutup kotak tersebut. _**Taehyung's Box of Wonders**_.

"Ini aku buka sekarang?" tanya Taehyung.

"Buka saja, tapi sesuaikan suasana juga." Jungkook menjawab santai dengan tangan yang sudah memegang toples _snack_ yang tadi dibawa Taehyung.

Taehyung membuka tutup kotak tersebut dan menemukan 7 surat dan juga 5 kado berbagai macam ukuran yang tersusun rapih di dalam kotak tersebut.

Jungkook melirik kekasihnya yang kini tengah fokus membaca tulisan pada setiap amplop suratnya, sesekali terkekeh kecil saat guratan tipis tercipta pada dahi kekasihnya.

Taehyung mulai membaca setiap tulisan yang ada pada amplop setiap surat.

Amplop pertama, _**open when it's your birthday**_.

"Boleh ku buka?" tanya Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang masih sibuk dengan toples _snack_ dipangkuannya.

"Menyesuaikan suasana," jawab Jungkook santai yang hanya dibalas beberapa kali anggukan kepala dari Taehyung.

Taehyung menyimpan kotaknya dipangkuan dan kini fokus pada surat _open when it's your birthday_ ditangannya.

 **.**

 _Happy birthday to my beloved,_ Kim Taehyung. Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, tetap sayang sama Jeon Jungkook ya, hehe. Sukses terus kamu, semoga diberikan kelancaran dalam semua urusan, semangat kerjanya. Oh ya satu lagi, semoga semua yang kamu cita-citakan dapat tercapai. Bagaimana rasanya ulang tahun ditemani pacar? Cie dikerjain habis-habisan, cie khawatir. Hehe. Maaf ya, pacar. Pacarmu ini tidak ada maksud jahat sama sekali kok, hanya saja mungkin sedikit maksud buruk. Jangan terlalu serius, aku hanya bercanda. Lagian kamu jemput Wendy- _noona_ kok tidak bilang-bilang? Kan aku juga mau kenalan. Oke karena hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, kamu bisa buka kado yang ada gambar kuenya. Semoga suka. _Love you_.

 **.**

Tahyung mengernyitkan keningnya sejenak sembari melirik Jungkook yang kini fokus pada televisi dihadapannya. "Kamu tahu soal Wendy-noona?" tanya Taehyung sembari matanya fokus mencari kado yang dimaksud pada surat yang tengah ia pegang.

"Tahulah, sepupumu kan?"

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Seokjin- _hyung_. Waktu dia ajarin bikin kue di rumah Namjoon- _hyung_ , dia cerita banyak-banyak." Jungkook menjawab sesekali memasukkan _snack_ ke dalam mulutnya.

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali sembari membuka perlahan kado yang dibungkus kertas kado senada dengan tema kotaknya.

"Kok kamu tau aku mau beli ini?" Taehyung menatap curiga sang kekasih yang kini dengan santainya menunjukkan pergelangan tangan kirinya.

" _Couple_ ," Jungkook menjawab sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Harusnya aku loh yang beli, kok jadi kamu?"

"Sekali-sekali, masa kamu mulu yang belikan."

Yap, jam tangan _couple_ yang sudah lama diincar oleh Taehyung. "Tapi ini harganya tidak bisa dikatakan murah loh."

"Aku ada tabungan lebih, sudah terima saja sih. Toh baru kali ini aku belikan kamu sesuatu yang lumayan menguras dompet," sahut Jungkook yang kembali fokus dengan _snack_ dan juga acara televisi yang tengah ia tonton. "Tidak sebanding dengan semua yang sudah kamu kasih ke aku," tambahnya dengan mulut penuh _snack_.

"Oke oke, terima kasih sayangnya Taehyung," ucap Taehyung sembari menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. Kecupan kecil dan juga usakan gemas diterima kepala Jungkook.

Berlanjut pada amplop kedua, _**open when you need laugh**_.

Taehyung yang merasa penasaran pun tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung buka amplop tersebut dengan senyum kecil yang tercipta di bibirnya.

 **.**

Tidak banyak yang akan ku tulis. Hanya satu, tolong jangan sedih lagi. Sekarang kamu bisa buka kado yang ada gambar _emoticon_ tertawa. Semoga suka. _Love you_.

 **.**

Tangan Taehyung kembali meraih kotak dipangkuannya dan segera mencari kado yang dimaksud.

Kotak persegi panjang dengan gambar _emoticon_ tertawa telah berada ditangannya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia membuka kotak tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat isinya. Setahu Taehyung, Jungkook bukan tipe orang yang suka mengambil gambar sebegini banyak. Seketika Taehyung merasa sangat spesial saat menemukan foto-foto tersebut. Mulai dari foto Jungkook seorang diri, foto Taehyung seorang diri, bahkan foto mereka berdua. Dan lucunya adalah semua foto tersebut merupakan foto aib mereka yang tengah menunjukkan wajah aneh di depan kamera dengan berbagai macam kalimat dibawahnya –semacam meme–. Satu contoh, ada ekspresi aib Jungkook disertai tulisan 'Sayang, kamu tahu tidak kalau cintaku ke kamu itu bagaikan garam dilautan? Tidak terlihat, namun selalu ada #eaa'. Taehyung sukses tertawa keras saat itu juga.

Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung bereaksi seperti itu hanya tersenyum kecil sembari bergidik. "Bahagia banget kamu?"

"Sangaaaaaattt, terima kasih lagi." Kecupan dan juga usakan pelan pada kepala kembali diterima Jungkook yang masih fokus pada acara televisi tengah malam ini.

"Ini aku buka semua boleh?"

"Jangan lahh, sesuaikan suasana biar greget," sebuah cengiran tampak di wajah Jungkook.

"Yasudah aku mau baca amplopnya dulu, barang kali ada yang sesuai suasana lagi," ucap Taehyung dengan tangan yang masih setia bertengger di pundak sang kekasih.

Amplop ketiga, _**open when we're having a fight**_.

"Oke, yang ini _skip_ dulu." Kecupan dan juga usakan pelan kembali diterima Jungkook. Yap, Taehyung selalu memberikan kecupan dan juga usakan setiap selesai membaca setiap amplopnya.

Amplop keempat, _**open when you're sick**_.

" _Skip_ , aku lagi super sehat."

Amplop kelima, _**open when you're having a great or bad day**_.

"Boleh ku buka?" Taehyung kembali izin sembari mengusak kepala Jungkook pelan.

"Kalau sesuai suasana, buka aja."

 **.**

Hubungi aku, ceritain semuanya ke aku. Aku mau tahu apa aja yang terjadi hari ini. Semoga diberikan kebahagiaan dalam setiap harimu. _Love you_.

 **.**

"Jung, kamu diajarin siapa bisa kasih kado semanis ini?" tanya Taehyung dengan senyum yang enggan menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Kamu yang ajarin kok."

"Mana ada? Aku ga pernah ada ajarin begini."

"Anggap saja ada."

Amplop keenam, _**open when you miss me**_.

Dengan berbekal rasa penasaran yang membuncah, Taehyung kembali membuka amplop tersebut.

"Kok dibuka?" tanya Jungkook saat mengetahui tangan Taehyung membuka amplop di depan wajahnya.

"Aku kangen," jawab Taehyung santai sembari tetap membuka amplopnya.

"Padahal akunya disini," gerutu Jungkook pelan tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh telinga Taehyung yang kini tengah terkekeh pelan.

 **.**

Aku sadar, aku jarang cek ponsel. Tapi aku berharap kamu sabar ya nunggu balasanku, aku kasih sesuatu deh buat semisal aku lama bales pesan maupun telfon kamu. Buka kado yang ada gambar _emoticon kiss_.

 **.**

Taehyung segera menbuka kotak kado yang dimaksudkan dalam surat tersebut. Kembali merasa spesial saat menemukan banyak sekali foto mereka berdua dalam berbagai macam ukuran.

"Kok rasa-rasanya aku bahagia sekali sih hari ini." Taehyung mengucapkan kalimat _random_ sembari melirik Jungkook yang masih setia berada dalam rengkuhannya.

"Yah, terakhir." mendesah kecewa saat mendapati satu amplop tersisa dalam _**Taehyung's Box of Wonders**_.

"Masih kurang?" tanya Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya sedikir guna melihat wajah sang kekasih yang tepat berada diatas kepalanya.

"Cukup kok, hehe."

Amplop terakhir, _**open when you need to know how much I love you**_.

Lagi, Taehyung dibuat penasaran dengan isi amplop tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya ia buka juga amplop terakhir itu.

 **.**

 _I LOVE YOU SO MUCH_ , Kim Taehyung. Sudah. Jelas kan? Jangan dibantah! Lagian kamu kenapa langsung hampir dibuka semua! Aku malu sumpah! Karena aku yakin kalau kotak ini bakal kamu buka saat ini juga, aku sudah siapin kado buat surat ini, buka kotak dengan tanda _love_ warna ungu.

 **.**

Tertawa kecil, karena Taehyung paham betul jika kekasihnya ini paling susah kalau disuruh ngungkapin perasaannya secara gamblang, dia lebih sering ngungkapin perasaannya dari tingkah lakunya.

Tangannya fokus pada kado yang ukurannya paling kecil diantara kado lainnya.

 _XOXO_

"Nahloh? Apa ini?" Taehyung mengernyit bingung saat menemukan tulisan tersebut pada kotak kecil ditangannya.

" _Kiss and Hug."_ Jungkook menjawabnya dengan nada super santai. Tapi, nyatanya jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Dan saat itu juga, Taehyung kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jungkook dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil berkali-kali. Bedanya, jika sedari tadi kecupannya di kepala, kali ini kecupannya berpindah pada bibir kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak. _I love you more_ , Jeon Jungkook. Besok kita berangkat ke Busan."

"Loh buat apa?" Jungkook mengernyit bingung.

"Kau lupa? Beberapa saat lalu bahkan aku sudah melamarmu, dan besok saatnya aku melamarmu di depan orang tuamu. Aku sudah izin orang tuaku, dan juga orang tuamu melalui telfon. Tapi, besok saatnya aku akan memintamu menjadi milikku di depan orang tua kita secara langsung." Ibu jari bergerak mengusap kedua pipi kekasihnya yang dirasa semakin hari semakin berisi saja.

"Tae, ta.. tapi"

"Ssttt, tidak ada tapi."

"Aku belum lulus, Tae."

"Apa salahnya, sayang? Aku masih melamarmu, bukan memintamu untuk menikah denganku saat ini juga. Toh, kamu hanya tinggal sidang lalu wisuda."

Jungkook tak dapat mengelak, toh ia juga bahagia saat mendengar Taehyung yang sudah sangat siap begini. Yap, walaupun mereka memang satu angkatan. Akan tetapi, Taehyung lulus lebih cepat satu semester dari Jungkook. Dia sudah bekerja semenjak lulus kuliah di perusahaan orang tuanya.

"Oke, besok kita ke Busan untuk menemui orang tuaku." Jungkook mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan penuh keyakinan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **end**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Haii, bagian duanya sudah muncul, heuheu. Niatnya aku _up_ hari kamis lalu, tapi dikarenakan aku _badmood_ melihat nilai KHS jadi ga buka laptop sama sekali deh, huhu maafkan yaa.

Oke, maaf jika sangat banyak _typo_ yang bertebaran. Maafkan yaa, jika _ending_ dari _special chapter_ -nya jauh atau bahkan tidak sesuai dengan _ekspektasi_.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua dukungannya.

sign,  
chachajoa


End file.
